Perfecta Imperfección
by Manfariel
Summary: Una historia diferente de amor, pasión, acción,duelos y un poco de sangre. Un vampiro muy diferente a todos los que conocemos
1. Comienzo de mi Historia

**Perfecta Imperfección**

**1**

**Comienzo de mi Historia**

Mire a mi alrededor, el aire me faltaba, no me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era su cuerpo, yo me encontraba tumbada en la cama, mientras él cubría de besos mi cuerpo, ambos jadeábamos…¿qué era lo que pasaba?

--Claudia—susurro—hay algo que tengo que decirte, antes…de que suceda algo más—lo miré, recorriendo con mi vista su pecho bien esculpido

--¿Qué pasa?—mi voz apenas salió

--Tengo que decirte la verdad de lo que soy…

--(--

Mi nombre es Claudia y lo que acaban de leer, tiene una causa y una consecuencia…varias. Esta es mi Historia.

Tengo diecisiete años, soy de complexión promedio, tengo ojos azules, cabello negro y lacio, unas cuantas pecas en mi cutis, y la piel blanca. Siempre he sido atractiva, lo sé, muchos hombres se me han acercado, pero soy lo suficientemente inteligente, o sea nerd, como para que alguien quiera algo serio conmigo, eso no me hace sexy. Asisto a la escuela, como cualquier niña normal, tengo amigos, un grupo de filósofos o así nos hacemos llamar ya que no seguimos a los demás. Toda mi vida era la de una adolescente normal…olviden la palabra "normal", sólo que normal signifique leer durante horas, escuchar música y ver el firmamento sin más.

Volviendo a mi historia, me encontraba en un pequeño parque, eran los primeros días de escuela, no había tareas, me encontraba leyendo sentada en una banca. En ese momento mi mirada se desvió hacía un chico…una persona, bastante extraña, mira quien habla. Tenía alrededor de veinte años, tenía largas y negras rastas, una perforación en el labio inferior, su cuerpo era delgado, vestía unos jeans, una camisa verde y unas sandalias. Lo examiné por unos minutos, perdida en su ser, cuando me miró y yo desvié la mirada apenada, ¡idiota!, ¿por qué hice eso? Volví a mirar unos minutos después, me di cuenta de que a sus pies se extendía una tela blanca, donde tenía varias artesanías exhibidas, en especial collares. Volví a mirarle, era moreno, detalle del cual, no me había dado cuenta. Devolví mi mirada al libro.

Cuando levanté la vista de nuevo, el crepúsculo comenzaba. El chico seguía ahí, eran las seis de la tarde, dudé un momento sobre que hacer, regresar a mi casa o quedarme unos minutos más, por fin me levanté, tenía que pasar a un lado del chico, eso fue difícil después de mi inspección minuciosas, ¿cómo verlo de frente? Tome aire varias veces, pase a su lado, pero en el momento en que estaba por dejarlo atrás, me tomó por la muñeca, me volvi hacia él, sólo para encontrarme con unos ojos color ámbar, dejé escapar un suspiro de sorpresa

--Perdón—dijo él—se te cayó—me dio mi libro, miré mi bolsa, yo no recordaba haberlo siquiera metido

--Gracias—lo tomé

--Crimen y Castigo, buen libro

--Sí—notaba como el rubor ascendía lentamente

--¿Cómo te llamas?—lo miré directamente a los ojos, me di cuenta de que tenía un lunar, pequeño, en el parpado inferior izquierdo, se veía lindo

--Claudia—dije segura de mí misma--¿y tú?

--Arat—nos quedamos plantados ahí, en medio del parque, hasta que volvió a mi la noción del tiempo

--Perdona, me tengo que ir—me solté y comencé a caminar

--¿Vienes seguido?—le miré

--Procuro

--¿Vienes mañana?—me sonrió, era una sonrisa hipnotizante

--Lo intentaré—le devolví la sonrisa, me dirigí a mi casa, tratando de mantenerme serena y evitando echar a correr de la felicidad

(--)—(--)—(--)—(--)

Hola una pequeña introducción de un fic, soy amante de los vampiros, espero les guste.

Aprovechando que estoy por aquí, a aquellos que les guste filosofar, un amigo hizo un myspace bajo el nombre de Sócrates, le pueden mandar preguntas y con gusto se las responde .?fuseaction=&friendid=436424199

Por cierto Arat quiere decir sangre en gitano

Manfariel


	2. Primera charla

**2**

**Primera charla**

Tus ojos, esos ojos que me provocan temblor,

Esos que no me dejan dormir

Esos que me dan insomnio,

Tus ojos…

Aquellas luciérnagas que iluminan mi oscuridad

Regrese al día siguiente, nunca sabré porque lo hice, llegué al parque con los nervios a flor de piel. Me senté en la misma banca del día anterior, nunca en mi vida había estado tan nerviosa, a decir verdad, nunca en mi vida me había gustado alguien.

Espere pacientemente cinco minutos, los cuales me sirvieron para tranquilizarme, de pronto lo vi, caminando hacía mi, se abría paso entre tumultos de gente, mis piernas me temblaban, respire un par de veces y él llegó

--Hola—saludó

--Hola—respondí con un hilo de voz

--Viniste—se sentó a mi lado—pensé que no me harías caso

--Estoy llena de sorpresas—me sonrió, nos quedamos en completo silencio, mientras observábamos como la gente pasaba

--¿Te gustan los libros?—me preguntó de repente

--Sí—conteste abrumada

--Ayer traías Crimen y Castigo, ¿ya lo terminaste?

--No, me falta poco

--Es un buen libro

--¿Has leído el Anticristo?

--¡Que buen libro!—pasaron treinta minutos en lo que platicábamos de libros y autores, de pronto la conversación se volvió hacía la música, jazz, rock, heavy metal, trova, etc.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran más de las ocho

--¡Mierda!—exclamé

--¿Qué pasa?

--Mi mamá me va a matar—me levanté—perdón me tengo que ir…

--Yo te llevo—me quedé boquiabierta

--¿Qué?

--Yo te llevo, tengo carro

--Pero…pero

--Vamos—me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a quien sabe donde, yo estaba perpleja, parecía un zombie.

--)--

**--**Llegamos—me dijo, yo miré por la ventanilla del copiloto, era verdad, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba en su carro? Lo miré perpleja--¿qué pasa?

--Nada, es sólo que… ¿sabes donde vivo?

--No, bueno ahora si—miró mi rostro lleno de perplejidad--¿no recuerdas?

--¿Qué?

--Tú me diste las instrucciones para llegar

--¿De verdad?

--Clau, ¿te sientes bien?

--Sí—abrí la puerta—gracias por traerme—estaba a punto de bajar del carro cuando, me jaló de la mano, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me soltó, los vellos del todo el cuerpo se me erizaron

--De nada—bajé del carro, busqué en la bolsa de mis jeans las llaves, la mano me temblaba, él seguía ahí, observándome, lo podía sentir, por fin la puerta cedió, al entrar lo primero que escuché fue el grito de mi mamá

--¿Dónde estabas?, ¿quién te crees para llegar a la hora que se te da la gana?, ¿por qué me haces esto?

--Perdón mamá, es la primera vez que llego tarde

--Pues que sea la última, casi me matas del susto—se alejó diciendo quien sabe que. Yo me tumbé en mi cama, a soñar despierta y luego dormida

--)--

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela, como siempre, llegué al salón y lo primero que paso, fue que un montón de chicas se abalanzaron sobre mi y con ellas preguntas como

--¿Quién es?

--¿Cómo lo conociste?

--¿Ya salieron?

--¿Ya te besó?—estaba abrumada, ¿de qué demonios hablan?, la campana sonó y dos minutos después entró el profesor

--Ha sus lugares—el tumulto se dispersó y yo pude respirar, me dirigí a mi lugar

--¿Qué demonios pasa?—le pregunté a Mariana, una chica de mi grupo de amigos, la más extraña de todos

--Al parecer corrió el chisme de que estás saliendo con alguien—me quedé boquiabierta, ahora entendía todo.

--)--

El recreo llegó, nos sentamos donde siempre al pie de un árbol, un sauce llorón para ser exactos

--Bueno—dijo Andrea, una chica atractiva, de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y de complexión normal--¿son ciertos los rumores?—cinco pares de ojos se posaron en mi

--Ah…--¿qué decir?

--Sí—Mariana y Andrea comenzaron a reír, mientras que los chicos murmuraban entre ellos

--¿Es buena persona?—preguntó Leo, mi mejor amigo, él era alto de complexión delgada, ojos cafés claro y, el cabello rizado y largo, no se me hacía guapo pero tenía ese no se que, que te atraía

--Supongo, ayer me llevo a mi casa—regresó a mi mente la escena de ayer, seguía sin recordar cuando le di las instrucciones para llegar a mi casa

--Eso dice mucho—dijo Alejandro, un chico de lentes, de cabello negro y enclenque

--No dice nada—dijo de pronto Adrián, un tipo que si te lo encontrabas en la calle te daba miedo, alto y fornido, cabello extremadamente largo y negro, el cual a veces me dejaba peinar o él mismo me lo decía; guitarrista, con una mirada dura y penetrante, imagínense ustedes a un guarura, algo parecido era Adrián—no por llevarla a su casa ya se ganó su corazón… ¿o si?—me miró, al igual que todos los demás

--No—mentira—claro que no—doble mentira

--Menos mal—sonó la campana, todos nos levantamos para dirigirnos a clase, en ese momento alguien me tomó del hombro, era Leo

--¿Puedo hablar contigo?

--Claro—nos alejamos un poco

--Que mentirosa eres—él me conocía demasiado bien—él ya tiene tu corazón, ¿cierto?

--¡No!

--¿Piensas en él por las noches?—asentí débilmente, me abrazó—sólo ten cuidado, ¿sí? Nunca te has enamorado, podría lastimarte—su abrazo creció en fuerza—y si eso llega a pasar, nosotros lo arreglamos

--Gracias

--Prométeme que nunca lloraras por él—me tomó por los hombros y me miró fijamente a los ojos—Promételo

--Esta bien—dije al borde de las lágrimas, hasta ese momento no sabía que me quisiera tanto

--Vamos a clase

--)--

La salida llegó, estábamos los seis caminando por el pasillo, y justo a la salida de la puerta, apareció ante mis ojos, estaba recargado en su auto, un Ford 78, azul marino. En su mano traía un ramo de rosas blancas, me mordí el labio inferior, su mirada se cruzó con la mía, me sonrió e hizo un ademán con las rosas. Ante mi reacción, Adrián, miró a Arat

--¿Es él?—me preguntó

--Sí—se dispuso a caminar, de no ser porque Leo y Ale lo detuvieron, mientras que Andrea y Mariana me empujaban, camine hacía él como idiota

--Hola—me dio un beso en la mejilla

--Hola—me dio las rosas--¿cómo supiste?

--Sólo adivine—me abrió la puerta del copiloto--¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?—miré a mis amigos, Leo y Ale se seguían esforzando por detener a Adrián, mientras que Andrea y Mariana se despedían de mi

--No—lo miré

--Bien, te llevaré a comer—ese fue el momento decisivo que marcaría mi vida para siempre

--)--)--)--)--)--

Otro capítulo, espero les guste

Manfariel


	3. Primer Beso

**3**

**Primer Beso**

Tus labios me provocan vértigo,

Me hacen marearme,

Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada

…Y todo por tus labios

Me llevó a un lugar bastante elegante, y con elegante me refiero a un lugar donde nos dejaron entrar a pesar de que vestíamos casual, muy casual a decir verdad

--¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?

--Bien—contesté con la boca llena de spaghetti

--De acuerdo primero come—apenada le lancé una bolita de papel, se rió

--Tonto—él comía su pollo en salsa roja

--¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

--¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso?

--Tienes razón—dudó un momento—Tu amigo, Adrián

--¿Sí?

--Estaba celoso—me quedé atónita

--Eso no es una pregunta—me miró directamente a los ojos

--¿No?

--No—nos quedamos una fracción de segundos callados--¿Cómo lo sabes?—sonrió maliciosamente

--Sólo lo sé

--Ajá claro

--¿Alguna teoría?

--No—me miró tiernamente—Aún—entonces su mirada cambió, como si me estuviera retando

--No creo que aciertes

--¿No?

--No

--¿Apostamos?

--Claro, si yo gano, es decir, que no aciertes te doy un beso—cerré fuertemente los puños

--De acuerdo, y si yo gano, me explicarás todo

--¿Qué es todo?

--¿Cómo supiste que mis flores favoritas son las rosas blancas?, ¿Cómo sabías el nombre de Adrián si ni siquiera te lo presente?, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba celoso? Y ¿Cómo me llevaste a mi casa?—se mordió el labio inferior—Todo, absolutamente todo ¿Hecho?—le tendí la mano, dudó--¿No? De acuerdo como quieras—estaba a punto de retirarla cuando la tomó

--Hecho, pero con una condición

--Dime

--Si yo gano, no puedes poner un límite de besos. ¿Hecho?—lo miré boquiabierta

--Entonces no habrá límite de preguntas

--De acuerdo—comencé a reírme sin objeto

--¿Qué pasa?—me preguntó él extrañado

--No lo sé—comencé a reírme más y más

--Estás loca

--No es verdad—sabía perfectamente que mi risa era de nervios, estaba segura que iba a perder la apuesta, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Yo no sabía besar

--¿Ya te sientes mejor?

--Si—lo miré—Oye, ¿Hay límite con lo de la apuesta?—se quedó pensando un minuto

--¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para tener una teoría?—eso me ofendió

--Menos de un día—una fracción de segundo después, me arrepentí de haber dicho eso

--Bien, entonces tendrás que tener una teoría para cuando te vaya a dejar a tu casa—sus ojos refulgieron de triunfo, quería retractarme, pero…pero mi orgullo era mayor

--Está bien—en ese momento pidió la cuenta, no me dejó pagar nada

--¿Qué clase de hombre sería?

--Perdón pero ya no estamos en la época patriarcal de antes

--Yo fui criado a la vieja escuela—caminamos un poco--¿Quieres un helado?

--No estaría mal—tenía que formular una teoría cuanto antes, nos sentamos en una pequeña terraza con nuestros helados

--Cuéntame de ti—me miró pícaramente

--¿Por qué quieres saber de mí?

--Mientras más sepa de ti, mejor será mi teoría

--De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres saber?

--Tus papás, ¿Cómo son?, ¿Cómo se conocieron?—su mirada se perdió en el firmamento

--Ellos perecieron hace mucho—me mordí el labio inferior

--Lo siento

--No importa, murieron hace mucho, apenas y los conocía, su muerte no me afecto tanto—me dedicó una gran sonrisa—Sigue preguntando

--Ah…¿A qué escuela asististe?—dejó escapar una risilla

--Digamos a una bastante conservadora—mi rostro era de una perplejidad total—No te preocupes, eso no te ayuda con la teoría

--Bien ¿Dónde vives?

--Cerca del cementerio

--Vaya lugar para vivir—nos reímos

--Dije cerca

--¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

--El negro

--El mío es el…

--Blanco, lo sé—lo miré sospechosamente

--¿Cómo sabes?

--Tus flores favoritas son las rosas blancas, no es mucho enigma—me quedé callada durante unos minutos

--¿Qué piensas de una persona a primera vista?

--No necesito pensar nada—ahora si que estaba frustrada, no se me ocurría nada, él comenzó a carcajearse

--¿Qué significa eso?—no dejaba de reírse--¿Arat? ¡Arat!

--Lo siento—recuperó la compostura—Es que es muy divertido ver tu cara de confusión—en ese instante vi como todo su cuerpo se tensó, miró todo a su alrededor, parecía una bestia perseguida, pidió la cuenta y pagó rápidamente—Vámonos—me tomó del brazo, trotamos hacia su carro

--¿Qué pasa?—no me contesto, abrió la puerta del copiloto, entré y después él, en cuanto el motor prendió, aceleró a más de cien

--)--

Todo el camino me la pasé rezando a cualquier divinidad que me escuchará por no chocar, escuchaba perfectamente el zumbar de los otros carros cuando los rebasábamos. Por fin llegamos a mi casa y frenó, abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba completa, al igual que él

--¿Estás bien?

--¿Qué demonios pasó?

--Nada, era sólo…

--¿Nada? ¡Nada!

--Tranquila

--¡Íbamos a más de cien y dices que no pasó nada!—tomó mis manos con fuerza

--Escucha lo siento—me tranquilicé--¿Ya tienes tu teoría?—era un buen cambio de tema

--Depende, ¿Me vas a decir qué pasó?

--Esa no era la apuesta—no lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, suspiré

--Lo único que se me ocurrió fue que…--lo miré a los ojos—pudieras leer la mente—él dudó

--Sí—me relajé, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, había ganado—pero no es la respuesta

--¿Qué?

--Estás en lo correcto, pero no es la respuesta

--No entiendo

--Digamos que lo que sé, es porque leo la mente, pero no es la respuesta

--Entonces no cuenta

--¡Claro que cuenta!—temblaba de furia y nervios—tienes que pagarme—en realidad no me molestaba pagarle—Lo ves, hasta quieres pagarme—eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me salí del carro y comencé a caminar hacía mi casa, la calle estaba absolutamente sola—Claudia—me alcanzó y me tomó de los brazos—no te enojes, si no quieres…--entonces hice algo que nunca me creí capaz de hacer, lo besé, fue un pequeño toque, al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, me separé. Él se me quedó viendo incrédulo

--Yo…yo—no sabía que decir, así que de nuevo caminé a mi casa

--¿A dónde vas?—me jaló hacía él y me besó, me besó tan apasionadamente como nunca he, había ni habré de experimentar.

--)--)--)--)--)--)--

Por favor, abucheos aplausos, lo que sea

Manfariel


	4. El Baile

**4**

**El Baile**

Tu cuerpo pegado al mío,

Nuestro sudor mezclándose

Tu corazón y el mío al unísono

Sólo puedo pensar en tu corazón

Tu corazón que palpita por

Mí

El día siguiente pasó como agua entre mis dedos, las clases se me hicieron mucho más rápidas de lo que en realidad fueron, a veces ni me daba cuenta de las sonrisas que embozaba sin razón alguna

Inicio del Flash Back

Me soltó sin razón alguna, para serles más específicos, me empujo un metro lejos de él, se recargo en su carro para tomar aire

--¿Qué pasa?—pregunté acercándome a él

--Nada—me hizo una seña con la mano para que no me acercara—Nada

--¡Nunca pasa nada!—exploté--¡No soy estúpida Arat!—me miró sorprendido

--Claudia…

--¡Estoy harta de que no me quieras explicar nada! Primero el como sabes todo acerca de mí, segundo porque demonios salimos así de la plaza y tercero porque haces esto—me dirigí a mi casa con lágrimas en los ojos, llena de furia y coraje

--Claudia—me alcanzó y me tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera entrar a mi casa

--No, Arat—entré y le cerré la puerta en su cara. Subí a mi habitación, y me tumbé en la cama, tratando de invocar a la tierra para que me tragara, cuando escuché un ruido proveniente de la ventana, me levanté con cautela y corrí la delgada cortina que estaba ahí

--¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!—Arat estaba en el tejado, me hizo una seña para que abriera la puerta, yo negué con la cabeza, entonces él hizo una cara demasiado tierna para ignorarla, dejé escapar un suspiro antes de abrir la ventana

--Gracias—entró con una agilidad impresionante

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--Lo siento—se sentó en mi cama—Es que hay cosas que no te puedo decir—yo lo miré aún enojada—tendrás que confiar en mí

--¿Qué? ¿Perteneces a una sociedad masónica?—se rió

--No

--¿Entonces?—se levantó y de un rápido movimiento me tenía entre sus brazos

--Sólo confía en mí—me resigné, era imposible hacerlo hablar

--Está bien—unos minutos después comenzaba a inspeccionar mi habitación, claro yo lo cuidaba de que no abriera esos lugares que yo consideraba íntimos. Finalmente dieron las diez de la noche

--Me tengo que ir—puse cara de reproche, sonrió—Ven aquí—me abrazó—Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela

--Lo sé, pero…

--Sin reproches—me cargó en sus brazos

--¿Qué haces?—me dejó en la cama

--Esta niña tiene que dormir—nos quedamos viendo unos minutos, él con las manos apoyadas a mis lados, sus rastas caían sobre nosotros como un velo que buscará cubrirnos de los demás, me dio un beso, esta vez duró más que el beso de la calle, sin embargo no se sintió igual, se separó, me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la ventana—Buenas noches

--Buenas noches—me sentía como Romeo y Julieta

--Por cierto—dijo antes de salir—mañana es viernes

--¿Sí?

--Mañana te llevaré a un lugar en la noche—sonrió ante mi perplejidad—no te preocupes te gustará—desapareció, sonreí e inmediatamente me levanté a gritar y saltar por todos lados, me asomé por la ventana para ver si seguía ahí, su carro se perdía en la oscuridad de la calle, saqué mi ropa que me pondría el día siguiente, y cambié mis libros de la mochila, finalmente me acosté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Fin del Flash Back

Estaba sentada al pie del sauce, los demás no habían llegado, de algún modo había sido la primera en llegar, cuando generalmente soy la última, en ese momento llegó Adrián, se acostó en el pasto y colocó su cabeza en mi regazo, inconscientemente comencé a peinar su cabello

--¿Cómo te fue ayer?

--Bien—sonreí al contestar

--Sabes, esa sonrisa no me gusta—volví a sonreír, pero esta vez para él—esa sí—seguí acariciando su cabello, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que quedó dormido, seguí esperando hasta que la campana para regresar a clases sonó, al parecer teníamos que regresar a clases, Adrián ni se movió de su confortable sueño

--Adrián—le susurre al oído, no despertó—Adrián—dije con más fuerza, se despertó sobresaltado, y se incorporó, pero en el momento en que se incorporó nuestros labios se tocaron, se levantó un tanto asustado, yo me tapé los labios instintivamente

--Clau, yo, ah…--se quedó ahí parado

--Esta bien—retiré la mano de mi boca—fue un accidente—me miró de soslayo

--Ah…tengo Biología, me voy—desapareció en el umbral de la puerta hacía los salones, me levanté un poco shockeada, y me dirigí a mi salón

--)--

La salida llegó, cuando me dirigí a la puerta, Adrián me tomó de la mano

--Espera—estuvimos en el pasillo hasta que la mayoría de la gente se fue—te quiero pedir una disculpa

--No importa—en realidad si me había importado, no tanto el hecho, sino lo que había sentido pero, eso es lo que los amigos dicen cuando alguien intenta perdonarse, ¿no?—tú tranquilo

--Espero que quedé entre nosotros

--Claro, ¿a quién se lo diría?—señaló con la cabeza la puerta, me volví, ahí estaba Arat recargado en su carro—ah, no te preocupes—le tomé la mano—fue un accidente

--Me hubiera gustado que no hubiera sido así

--¿Qué?

--Nada—me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en la calle, me dirigí a donde se encontraba Arat

--Hola—me dio un beso en la mejilla, en la misma mejilla que Adrián, dejé escapar un suspiro--¿sucede algo?

--Nop

--Bueno—me abrió la puerta del copiloto—sube

--(--

Todo el camino transcurrió en completo silencio, ni siquiera presté atención a donde íbamos o en que lugar estábamos, mis pensamientos se perdían en lo que había sucedido ese día con Adrián, un quejido de Arat me despabiló, lo miré sólo para darme cuenta de que habíamos parado, estábamos mirando hacía un acantilado, me quedé boquiabierta ante la maravillosa vista

--Ya llegamos—dijo

--Ya lo sé, es bellísimo—lo miré, sin embargo su mirada no era la misma, aquella tierna que tanto adoraba, era una fría--¿Qué pasa?

--¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con la comunidad?

--No entiendo

--Por favor, Claudia, te vi con Adrián ¿De qué hablaban?—dejé escapar un suspiro

--Fue sólo un accidente—le sonreí—no fue nada—dejó escapar un suspiro

--¿Lo prometes?—me quedé callada, mi mente era una mina a punto de explotar

--No lo sé—conteste por fin, no podía mentirle, no sabía mentir

--Bien—volvio la mirada molesto

--Arat…--lo tomé de la mano—es una estupidez

--Está bien, no voy a pensar en eso—entonces sacó una botella de la parte de atrás y una canasta

--¿Qué es esto?

--Un día de campo

--)--

Estábamos sentados sobre la hierba, yo recargada en su pecho mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos, simplemente contemplando el firmamento

--¿Clau?—me susurró al oído, mi espina dorsal se irguió por completo, los vellos de mi cuello se erizaron, cerré los ojos fuertemente para evitar que mi cuerpo temblara

--¿Sí?—no lo miré, pero sentí claramente como una sonrisa pícara se formaba en su rostro, acerco su rostro un poco más a mí, podía sentir su aliento filtrándose por mi oído, con un suave toque de su nariz acariciaba mi cuello--¿Qué pasa?—logré escapar un poco de su encanto, me separé unos cuantos centímetros, él dejó escapar un risotada

--De acuerdo—me miró fijamente a los ojos--¿Quieres ser mi novia?—me quedé helada, esa era una pregunta que no me esperaba hasta dentro de… dentro de mucho

--Ah…ah…--me quedé estúpidamente boquiabierta, él dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción—claro que sí—fue en ese instante que me abalancé contra él, lo tiré al suelo y lo besé, me colocó su mano alrededor de mi cintura, nuestros cuerpos se juntaron aún más, su mano pasaba por mi espina dorsal de arriba hacía abajo

--(--

Comenzaba a oscurecer así que recogimos las cosas y nos fuimos, eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, cuando de mi cuenta de que no íbamos a mi casa

--¿A dónde vamos?

--Es una sorpresa

--Arat…

--Confía en mí—me lanzó una sonrisa—te va a gustar—seguimos por el camino oscuro, hasta que comencé a ver los primeros rasgos de civilización.

Finalmente llegamos a una especie de bar

--Arat

--¿Sí?

--Ah, no voy a poder entrar

--¿Por qué?

--Soy menor de edad—me miró con una sonrisa divertida

--No te preocupes, en este lugar no venden alcohol, te dejarán pasar—bajamos del carro y en efecto, me dejaron pasar si ningún problema.

Al momento quedé fascinada, era una especie de disco de los setentas, luces de colores por todos lados, la bola de espejos en el medio, pura música rock, y lo más impresionante es que la gente estaba disfrazada, veías vampiros, elfos, a Jonh Lennon o Elton John

--¿Qué es este lugar?—pregunté fascinada

--Un lugar para los raros de la sociedad—señaló a la gente disfrazada—un lugar donde puedes expresarte sin que nadie te critique, ¿quieres algo de tomar?—nos dirigimos a la barra

--¿Qué les ofrezco?

--Una malteada de chocolate—el joven de la barra me miró con una amplia sonrisa

--Claro—miró a Arat-- ¿y usted?

--Estoy bien—nos sentamos en los bancos a esperar mi malteada, miré el lugar, no me había dado cuenta de que había varios sillones del estilo de la época de Luis XIV, y alrededor de estos había cortinas rojas, daban un poco de privacidad a las parejas. Arat soltó una risilla

--¿Qué?

--Nada

--Arat—me dio un tierno beso

--De verdad nada

--De acuerdo—me dieron la malteada, Arat me tomó de la mano y me guió a uno de los sillones, nos sentamos, yo recargada sobre su pecho

--(--

Después de acabarme la malteada me sacó a bailar, habíamos sudado por más de media hora, hasta que la música se tranquilizó, era una música lenta, me tomó de la cintura sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, yo coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, toda la canción nos miramos fijamente, hasta que terminó

--Ven—me jaló hacía el sillón

--¿Qué haces?—pregunté mientras cerraba las cortinas—Arat…--no pude reclamar ya que me cayó con un beso, y luego otro, y otro, así transcurrieron veinte minutos en los que ni el aliento tomábamos

--Tengo que salir, espérame

--Pero…--se salió

--)--

Habían pasado diez minutos, y él no volvía, ese momento fue el que desencadenaría catástrofes en nuestra relación. Se me acerco un lindo muchacho, era alto, de mirada verde, sonrisa encantadora y con el cabello rubio, y largo, le llegaba a los hombros

--Hola—se sentó a mi lado, lo cual me molestó

--Vengo con alguien

--Lo sé, simplemente te vi muy solo y decidí acompañarte

--Pues ya te puedes ir

--Ah, por favor, he tenido a mujeres mas difíciles que tú

--¿Has tenido?—intenté levantarme, pero con gran fuerza, él hizo que me quedará donde estaba, colocó su mano encima de mi pantorrilla izquierda

--Sí, no te preocupes, estas a salvo, no te haré daño—su sonrisa se volvió sarcástica—no mucho—en ese momento otra mano apareció separándonos

--Déjala en paz Turonijé—Arat había aparecido

--Arat, tal belleza debe ser compartida—el mencionado se levantó, sabía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a pelear

--Nunca

--(--(--(--(--(--(--

Otro, reviews por favor!!! Se los suplico

Manfariel


	5. En Problemas

**5**

**En Problemas**

Así como el viento caza las nubes,

Yo cazo tus zafiros

Estrellas de mi cielo

Me quedé helada, ¿qué podía hacer? Ambos se miraban con odio y furia

--Arat, me sorprende que tú quieras hacer un show público—dijo Torunijè

--No, lo quiero hacer, pero si la vuelves a tocar, te juro que no me importará—el otro dejó escapar una risilla

--Por favor, ambos sabemos quien ganará—se acercó al oído de Arat y le susurro—sólo eres semi…--no concluyó la frase pues Arat lo tomó del cuello

--¡Arat!—grité, sin embargo Torunijè comenzó a reírse

--¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?—lo lanzó contra la barra, provocando que varios vasos se rompieran y líquidos se derramaran, me tomó de la mano, la gente comenzaba salir a trompicones de ese lugar, al haber tanta gente amontonada en la salida, me cargo en sus brazos

--Pero qué…--nos sumergimos en el mar de gente, y se abrió paso, me dejó sobre el asfalto

--Vuelvo en seguida—desapareció, me quedé ahí parada mientras escuchaba los gritos de la mujeres y los pies acelerados de los hombres, corriendo por todos lados, no entendía nada, en ese momento alguien chocó conmigo, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer al cemento, pero una mano fuerte me asió por la cintura, estaba punto de reclamar que me soltará, pero le miré el rostro

--Perdón—dijo él

--Ah… no importa—era un chico de cabellos rubios, cortos, pero traía un pequeño fleco sobre su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran azules, azules…topacio, llevaba puesto un sombrero de copa y un traje negro

--Segura que estas bien—dijo

--Sí

--¿Qué esperas?—de pronto me di cuenta de que estábamos hablando como dos personas normales en medio de un caos

--A mi novio—sonrió tristemente

--Ya veo—en ese momento las luces de un carro se aproximaron a nosotros, Arat bajó del asiento del piloto, me asió del brazo sin pensarlo dos veces, y me metió al asiento del copiloto, cuando se daba la vuelta para subirse, le lanzó una mirada de odio al chico rubio, este sólo sonrío torcidamente

--(--

Nunca olvidare el rostro de Arat durante esos minutos, su semblante era peor que al de una gárgola de una catedral gótica, esta vez no había hablado, es más parecía que no respiraba, no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, pero para mí, bastaba con sólo verlo y un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda, de verdad estaba enojado

--)--

Llegamos a mi casa en menso tiempo de lo esperado, claro, manejado a doscientos ¿Quién no iba a llegar rápido? Paramos en seco frente a mi casa, me volví hacia él, había apoyado su cabeza sobre el respaldo y tenía cerrados los ojos

--Supongo que no me vas a explicar qué pasó—dije con un deje sarcástico, negó con la cabeza—bien—abrí la puerta para bajarme del auto, sin embargo esta vez no me detuvo, fue razón más para que me enojará y echará a correr a mi casa

--(--

Mi mamá me había hecho las típicas preguntas que hace una madre cuando su hija regresa tarde, con quién estaba, a dónde fui, conteste estas preguntas lo más rápido posible y subí a mi habitación, me tumbé en la cama. Respire profundamente un par de veces, para calmar mi cuerpo que se convulsionaba por la furia, una vez tranquila, me dediqué a vagar mi vista por el techo, hasta que me di cuenta de que mi vista vagaba por el techo, pero mi mente se concentraba en una sola cosa, el chico rubio con el que platiqué fuera del bar, embocé una tonta sonrisa…me levanté desconcertada ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Sumí mi rostro en la almohada, y así caí dormida

--)--

Me desperté por el sonido de mi celular

--¿Si?

--Clau—era Adriàn, me despabilé un poquito

--¿Qué pasa?

--¡Hay un remate de libros en la plaza central!

--¡Qué!—me levanté estrepitosamente de mi cama, lo que provocó que mis pies se enredaran con las cobijas, y cayera de bruces

--¿Estás bien?—preguntó mi amigo por el otro lado del teléfono

--Sí—conteste mientras me frotaba la frente

--De acuerdo pasó a tu casa en cinco minutos—la llamada se corto, me desenrede y me levanté, una vez arriba miré las cobijas extrañada, no recordaba habérmelas puesto anoche

--¡Adriàn!—grité, en ese momento corrí hacía mi ropero y cogí lo primero que vi, me levanté el cabello en una cola y fue el instante preciso en que oí la moto de Adriàn en frente de mi casa, tomé un poco de dinero, que guardaba y me dispuse a salir

--¿A dónde vas?—preguntó mi mamá que aún se encontraba en bata y con una taza de café

--Voy con mis amigos, hay remate de libros

--Pero…--no le di tiempo de que terminara la frase, pues había cerrado la puerta

--Vamos—dijo Adriàn en cuanto me vio, me lanzó el casco que yo atrapé en el aire y subí, lo tomé de la cintura--¿Lista?—asentí, nunca me habían gustado las motos, es decir eran lindas, pero yo odiaba la velocidad, sin embargo con Adriàn me sentía segura, bastante…

--(--

La plaza central era un mundo, todos estaban ahí

--Y dicen que la gente no lee—dijo Adriàn mientras tomaba mi mano, para no perdernos

--Algunos están aquí por ocio—en la primera estantería que encontramos nos paramos, para ver que había

--)--

De pronto encontramos a los demás también habían ido a comprar libros, pagamos en la caja con quince libros cada quien, y salimos de ese mar de gente

--Hay que hacer algo—dijo Leo

--Vamos por un helado—sugirió Mariana, todos estuvimos de acuerdo y caminamos a la heladería más cercana, que tenía una pequeña terraza, nos sentamos a platicar durante horas, algo que asía mucho que no hacía

--(--

Adriàn me llevo a mi casa alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, pero esta vez íbamos más despacio como si él quisiera detener el tiempo, llegamos, me quité el casco y se lo di

--Gracias por traerme—le dije

--Ah, por dios soy como tu chofer

--Uy, vas a empezar de chillón—ese era un juego típico entre nosotros dos, él siempre se quejaba y yo le hacía promesas que nunca iba a cumplir

--Sí—pero esta vez fue diferente, se bajó de la motocicleta y se quito el casco, su melena se revolvió con el viento del crepúsculo—pero esta vez tienes que pagarme—de pronto comencé a sentirme demasiado nerviosa

--Adriàn…--calló mis palabras con un beso, al principio me quedé helada, después solté la bolsa de libros que traía en mis manos, y las coloque detrás de su cuello, él me abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, su cuerpo y el mío estaban completamente pegados, casi podía sentir cómo su corazón se fusionaba con el mío…terminó, nos despegamos, lo miré a los ojos incrédula, recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho, el me abrazaba fuertemente como si tuviera miedo de que el viento nos separara

--Claudia—ambos miramos hacia mi casa, mi mamá estaba en el alfeizar de la puerta, nos soltamos, me ayudo a recoger los libros que se encontraban en el piso

--Adiós—dije en un susurro antes de darme media vuelta e irme

--)--

--¡En esta casa hay reglas!—gritó mi mamá

--Por dios mamá, nunca me has regañado por salir con Adriàn, y ahora te pones de exigente

--No es sólo Adriàn, es dónde demonios has estado estos días, apenas y estás en la casa

--No es diferente a ningún otro día

--Claro que sí, y además cuando llegas siempre vas y te encierras en tu cuarto, como si no quisieras saber nada de nadie—en efecto, así era, no quería saber nada de nadie

--¿Ya me puedo ir?

--Eres imposible—mi mamá se encerró en su cuarto y acto seguido hice lo mismo

--(--

Me quedé hasta tarde leyendo, cuando unos toquecitos en mi ventana me despabilaron, no tenía que ser bruja para saber quién era, me levanté perezosamente de mi cama y abrí la delegada cortina ahí estaba, sentado sobre las tejas, cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba ahí desde hace horas, escogiendo el momento preciso para tocar

--¿Qué quieres?—me hizo un ademán con la mano para que le abriera la ventana, negué efusivamente con la cabeza, esta vez no hizo ningún tipo de cara tierna, sin embargo dejó escapar un suspiro, abrió la boca pero la cerró al instante, nos miramos a los ojos, él parecía arrepentido en verdad, pero yo estaba demasiado furiosa así que cerré la cortina de golpe y volví a enfrascarme en mi lectura

--)--

Para cuando volví a levantar la vista eran alrededor de la una de la mañana, me estiré perezosamente, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos una cama donde descansar, así que me cambié, pero antes de entrar a mi cama, una extraña curiosidad me invadió, me acerque a la ventana, descorrí las cortinas y abrí la ventana, una brisa refrescante inundó mis pulmones, miré al asfalto con la esperanza de verlo ahí pero no estaba, levanté mi vista decepcionada hacía el firmamento, me quedé embelesada observando la luna cuando escuché unos paso en la calle, me volvi, ahí estaba mirándome, era el chico rubio con el sombrero, fue un segundo después, que yo, consternada, cerré los ojos y él ya no estaba

--(--(--(--(--(--(--(--

Hola hace mucho que no actualizaba espero que no se hayan impacientado

Manfariel


	6. Celos

**6**

**Celos**

"Sella conmigo tu corazón…pues fuerte como la muerte es el amor"

A la mañana siguiente me levanté demasiado tarde, era domingo y yo no era de aquellas personas perezosas que se levantan a la una de la tarde, pero esta vez, era diferente, después de toda la tensión de esta semana, supongo que era normal. Me estiré perezosamente, me cambie y baje

--¿Mamá?—nadie contesto, estaba sola en la casa, así que fui a la cocina y me preparé algo para desayunar. En ese momento sonó el timbre, deje mi plato en la cocina y abrí la puerta

--Hola—en sus ojos se veían unas grandes ojeras

--Hola—saludé no muy amablemente, deje la puerta abierta para que pudiera pasar, y me dirigí a la cocina, llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba

--¿Podemos hablar?

--Habla, no hay nadie en la casa—dirigió una mirada de soslayo a las escaleras

--De acuerdo…lo siento, de verdad lamento lo que paso el viernes, no pude controlarme y no me agrado nada verte con Torunijè, y…no se que más decir—me quedé pensando por un momento

--¿Acabas de confesar que te pusiste celoso?—me miró fijamente

--Sí…supongo—no me iba a dejar ganar, por lo menos no tan fácilmente

--¿Me vas a explicar qué pasa?—me miró con una especie de frustración y rabia

--Ya sabes la respuesta Claudia, no—nunca antes lo había escuchado decir mi nombre completo

--Bien—todavía no había perdido--¿Cómo conoces a Torunijè?—esa vez me miró sorprendido, introduje un pedazo de mi desayuno a mi boca, tratando de ser indiferente, pero la verdad es que me asustaba el hecho de que se sorprendiera

--Viejos conocidos…--contestó al fin

--Arat, no soy idiota…

--Nunca he dicho que lo fueras…

--Déjame terminar. Sé que pasa algo que no me quieres decir, y yo no puedo estar así con alguien, sino me involucra a mí, de acuerdo guárdatelo, pero se trata de mi y nuestra relación…

--¡Mira quién habla de honestidad!—gritó de repente, sus rastas se movieron con furia--¡Tú también tienes algo que confesar Claudia!—me quedé helada ¿A qué demonios se refería? Entonces como si me cayera un balde de agua helada…

--Eso no tiene nada que ver…

--¡Tratas de justificarte a ti misma! ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¡Un día…un jodido día que no pase contigo y te andas besuqueando con cualquiera!—eso fue el colmo--¡Y no es la primera vez! ¿O sí?—me levanté de mi siento provocando que la silla cayera

--¡Tienes toda la razón, eso no puede continuar, tú con tus mentiras y yo con mis engaños!—hubo un silencio sepulcral—Vete de aquí Arat—me miró un segundo dubitativo, pero salió sin pronunciar una palabra. En cuanto la puerta de mi casa se cerró, me quedé en la cocina, no quería moverme, no quería quedarme ahí hasta morir, en ese silencio asfixiante…

--(--

Al día siguiente asistí a la escuela, pero fue como estar en una de aquellas películas mudas, no escuchaba nada ni a nadie. Las horas pasaron, pero yo no ponía atención a ellas, sólo escuchaba las palabras de Arat retumbando en mi cabeza una y otra vez _¡Un día…un jodido día que no pase contigo y te andas besuqueando con cualquiera! _

Cuando salí del salón, alguien tomó mi mano, observé sorprendida, era Adrián. Nunca sabré que fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero las lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos y lo abracé con fuerza

--)--

Después de la escuela, Adrián me invitó un helado, yo me había negado las primeras cinco veces, pero a la sexta logró convencerme, ¿O será que ya me había hartado? Seguramente. Al salir de la escuela, subí a su moto y arrancamos. Pasamos por el frente de la escuela, miré de soslayo, no estaba ahí, era definitivo.

Tomé mi helado en silencio, Adrián era el único que hablaba, trataba de animarme, se lo agradecía en verdad, pero esto iba a llevar tiempo. Dieron las siete y el crepúsculo comenzaba

--Voy al baño y nos vamos—yo asentí silenciosamente, no había pasado un minuto cuando alguien tomó el asiento de mi compañero, pero no era él, esa mirada de color verde yo la conocía bien

--Hola—saludó son una sonrisa pícara

--Torunijè—me incorporé incómoda, él me tomó rápidamente de la muñeca

--¿A dónde vas?

--A un lugar dónde no estés tú— soltó una risilla--¿Qué es tan gracioso?

--Así vayas hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré—me dio una enorme sonrisa, sus dientes eran increíblemente blancos

--Suéltame— logré zafarme, no sabía porque, pero cuando me sonrió un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Le di la espalda, sólo camine unos cuantos pasos presurosos y me topé con el chico de sombrero, sólo que esta vez no lo llevaba

--Creo que estamos destinados a chocar el uno con el otro—su comentario me provocó un risilla nerviosa--¿Estás sola?—negué con la cabeza, casi me olvidaba de Adrián, levanté la mirada, él me observaba cariñosamente con sus ojos azules—ya veo, vienes con tu novio—volví a negar

--Hola Coatl—de nuevo él, Torunijè apareció a un lado mío, instintivamente tomé la mano del mencionado y la apreté

--Torunijè ¿Estás molestando a esta linda niña?

--No—la respuesta fue sarcástica—sólo platicábamos—me acarició el cabello, yo retrocedí

--Torunijè

--¿Qué?

--¿Hay algún problema?—Adrián llegó y me tomó de la cintura

--Ninguno—fui yo quien conteste—vámonos de aquí—me subí a su moto lo más rápido que pude

--¿Te estaban molestando?

--¿Eh?...no—no quería ocasionar un enfrentamiento

--(--

En cuanto vi mi casa, mis músculos se relajaron

--¿Segura que estás bien?—preguntó Adrián una vez que me baje de la moto

--Sí, todo está bien, gracias por el helado—le di su casco, entre a mi casa, mi mamá no estaba, al menos no había contestado cuando la llamé, subí a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama. Eso de tener a hombres detrás comenzaba a desagradarme

--)--

Fueron unos minutos después que el timbre sonó, no moví un músculo hasta que recordé que mi mamá no estaba en casa. Me levanté perezosamente, bajé las escaleras, abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi, fueron un montón de rosas rojas

--Wow—las tomé y entonces pude observar a Coatl

--Hola—saludó gentilmente

--Hola…eh…pasa—corrí a dejar las rosas en la cocina y regresé a la sala, él seguía de pie—sientate—tomó asiento en el sillón largo, mientras que yo me sentaba en el pequeño. No me mal entiendan, era muy guapo, demasiado, sin embargo mi cabeza estaba viajando en cuatro hombres a la vez, incluido él y no sabía que hacer

--Linda casa

--Gracias… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—me miró pícaramente

--Creí que era obvio—sentí como mis mejillas se encendían

--Gracias por las rosas

--No es nada, un pequeño regalo. ¿El de la heladería era tu novio?—la pregunta fue tan rápida que apenas y me dio tiempo para pensar

--Eh…no

--Pero si tienes novio

--…ah...no lo sé—en realidad no lo sabía, había terminado con Arat eso era obvio, pero… ¿Y Adrián?

--Ya veo, es que bueno, me encantaste desde que te vi en el bar

--Ah…--era increíblemente sincero, no más bien era seguridad en sí mismo

--Y me gustaría salir contigo—lo miré desconcertada—pero si tienes una relación no hay problema

--Eh…yo…es que—no podía decirle que si, no después de lo que paso con Adrián

--Estás confundida, lo entiendo, mira—sacó una libreta de su bolsillo y anoto—este es mi teléfono por si cambias de parecer, me encantaría salir contigo—me sonrió comprensivamente—bueno tengo que irme—se levantó

--Está bien—lo acompañé a la puerta

--Hasta luego—acercamos nuestros rostros para despedirnos, sin embargo en el último segundo, él cambió de posición y me besó en los labios, yo me alejé asustada

--Adiós—dijo él con una sonrisa pícara, y se alejó sobre la acera. Cerré la puerta lentamente ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

--(--

Me quedé unos minutos, como idiota, ahí parada como un ensueño. Cuando me di cuenta de mi realidad noté que mi mamá aún no había llegado, lo cual me preocupaba, no era normal en ella llegar tan tarde. A mi lado se encontraba la puerta de su habitación, la abrí impulsivamente, eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, no podía ver nada, a excepción de la silueta de una cama destendida, seguramente había salido deprisa, prendí la luz, estaba hecho un desastre, las sábanas se abultaban del lado derecho de la cama, la ropa que había dejado afuera estaba tirada por todo el piso; y decía que yo era la desordenada; ni siquiera abrió las cortinas. Me dispuse a ayudarla un poco, así que comencé a levantar la ropa, había un calcetín al otro lado de la cama, en dónde se encontraban las abultadas sábanas, subí a la cama para no tener que darle toda la vuelta

--Listo—dije en cuanto tomé el calcetín, fije mí vista en las sábanas, se veían tan apeteciblemente cómodas, que me dejé caer en ellas--¿Qué rayos?—no estaban blandas, estaban duras, algo había debajo de ellas, las levanté rápidamente. Retrocedí estupefacta, sólo lo contemplé un segundo antes de saltar a la cama y salir disparada a mi habitación, tomé mi celular y llamé

--¿Diga?

--¡Qué madres sucede, Arat!

--)--)--)--)--)--)--)--)--

Hay por favor comentarios, algo, ¿Tan mala esta mi historia? Juro que empieza lo bueno, lo prometo, si dejan muchos comentarios actualizaré pronto lo prometo

Manfariel


	7. Provocaciòn

**7**

**Provocación**

"Para mi corazón basta tu pecho,

Para tu libertad bastan mis alas.

Desde mi boca llegara hasta el cielo

Lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma"

Sólo escuchó mi voz histérica, y llegó en menos de tres minutos, yo estaba acurrucada en el último escalón, lo primer que hizo al verme fue abrazarme y besarme. No podía llorar aún estaba en shock, no creía lo que estaba pasando

--¿Dónde está?—preguntó él, y señale con la vista la habitación de mi mamá, él se levantó a echar un vistazo—llamaré a la policía.

La policía y los paramédicos llegaron en diez minutos, no había mucho que hacer, llevaba ahí horas, ya no se podía hacer nada. Sacaron la camilla con aquella manta, formando la silueta del cadáver…de mi madre

--¿Disculpa?—un paramédico se me acerco, sólo lo mire--¿Tú eras su hija verdad?

--Todavía lo soy—respondí fríamente

--Eh…si, escucha tengo que llenar un informe, así que si por favor me podrías decir qué pasó

--No hay mucho que decir…

--Es que la causa de su muerte fue pérdida absoluta de sangre—Arat que sostenía mi mano, se tenso

--¿Cómo?—fue una pregunta estúpida en sí, pero no me refería a cómo se pierde la sangre, sino cómo es que perdió la sangre

--Pues mira, no queda ni una sola gota de sangre…

--¡Eso ya lo sé, no soy idiota! Me refiero a cómo es que se produjo esa pérdida

--Una herida en el cuello—me quedé en silencio

--Clau— levanté la vista, Adrián y mis amigos se encontraban ahí, él fue el primero en acercarse me abrazó fuertemente, entonces las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. Noté como mi calle se había llenado de curiosos, algunos conocidos otros no

--Perdón—un oficial se nos acerco—se que no es el mejor momento—me miró—pero quisiera saber, si su madre era la única que se hacía cargo de usted—asentí lentamente--¿Qué edad tiene?

--Diecisiete—hizo un gesto desaprobatorio

--¿No tiene nadie que la cuide? ¿Algún pariente? ¿Su papá?

--No, papá nos abandonó hace tiempo, y mi mamá no tenía ningún contacto con su familia, no sé de nadie—el oficial dejó escapar un suspiro

--Entonces tendré que trasladarla a un internado

--¡QUE!—gritamos Adrián y yo al mismo tiempo

--Puede cuidarse solo—intervino Arat

--Oh, eso lo sea mejor que nadie—dijo el oficial—mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía cinco y mi padre era alcohólico, comencé a trabajar a los quince, prácticamente me cuidaba solo—me miró con compasión—De verdad lo siento, pero no tienes la mayoría de edad, no puedo dejarte sin un tutor

--¿Puedo ser yo su tutor?—todos mirarnos a Arat—Soy su novio—Adrián me miró asustado, yo lo ignoré, no era el momento para ver quién era mi novio y quien no

--Pues…depende…

--Tengo veinte años

--Supongo que no habrá problema, de todos modos vendré dentro de tres días, para ver lo del papeleo—hizo un ademán con la mano y salió de la casa, otro paramédico se me acerco

--¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo de tu madre?

--Eh…--seguía demasiado en shock como para contestar

--Mañana la incineraremos—contesto Adrián

--Mientras tanto, podrían mantenerla en la morgue—concluyó Arat, el paramédico asintió, y uno a uno fueron marchando todos los que eran ajenos a mi casa y mi situación, sólo quedaron mis amigos y mi supuesto novio, sentía el cálido brazo de este último abrazándome proyectivamente, pero aún así mis piernas se doblaron y estuve a punto de caer al suelo, de no ser por dos manos diferente que me asieron de los brazos, Adrián y Arat se fulminaron con la mirada

--Creo que deberías irte—dijo Arat

--El que debe irse es otro—no estaba de humor para estúpidas discusiones

--Leo—el mencionado acudió a mi llamado, me ayudó a incorporarme y me depositó en uno de los sillones

--¡Yo soy su mejor amigo!

--Eres más que eso, eso lo sé perfectamente, pero eso no quita que es mi novia—los otros cuatro individuos sólo me miraban, con cada palabra que decían mi irritación aumentaba

--¡BASTA!—grité por fin—todos largo de aquí—no quería verme grosera, pero no era el momento para esa discusión. Uno a uno fueron marchando a la puerta principal, excepto Arat, que se quedó mirándome por una fracción de segundos

--¿Quién te dio esas rosas?—preguntó mientras señalaba la cocina

--Mi mamá acaba de morir y a ti te importa quién me regaló una estúpidas rosas—las lágrimas de rabia no paraban, Arat me dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión, se acerco hacía mí y me acunó entre sus brazos, me dio un cálido beso en la oreja

--Si supieras…--estaba demasiado cansada para preguntar, unos segundos después caí dormida

--(--

Cuando me desperté él seguía ahí, junto a mí, ambos habíamos dormido y de alguna manera u otra habíamos terminado en el suelo, miré a mí alrededor. Casi nunca estaba con ella, de hecho éramos muy diferentes, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era mi madre la que acababa de morir. Solté un suspiro antes de levantarme, me dirigí a la cocina, en dónde pude observar mi reflejo en la estufa, los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar dormida, y mi cabello estaba totalmente revuelto. No me importo en lo más mínimo, iba a agarrar el cereal, cuando recordé que Arat estaba en la sala, así que comencé a hacer hot cakes

--)--

Coloqué en la mesa todo lo necesario para desayunar, cuando me di cuenta de que las rosas seguían ahí, algunas ya se habían marchitado por la contención de agua, era una lástima, estaba demasiado lindas, sin embargo, no me importó y las puse a un lado

--Buenos días—saludó Arat

--Hola—me senté a la mesa—hice le desayuno

--No tenías que molestarte, gracias

--Tú no tenías que quedarte anoche—me miró tiernamente

--Hoy en la incineración

--Lo sé—nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos

--¿Vas a esparcir las cenizas?—asentí silenciosamente--¿En dónde?

--La flor favorita de mi mamá son las gladiolas, y hay un campo repleto de ellas a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí las esparciré

--Puedo llevarte…

--Arat ¿Qué somos?—era una pregunta fuera de lugar, pero…necesitaba saberlo, me miró dubitativo

--Lo que quieras que seamos

--Porque hasta donde me quede somos novios, al menos eso dijiste en tu discusión con Adrián y ahora vas a ser hasta mi tutor, esto es raro

--¿Te molesta que pueda ser tu tutor?

--No, pero estas jugando demasiado con mi vida…

--Y aquí vamos de nuevo

--Quiero la verdad…

--¿Has pensado que la verdad es mas horripilante que una mentira?

--No, cualquier cosa es mejor que una mentira

--No sabes lo que dices—reprimí un grito de coraje

--Arat por favor…

--No puedo

--Bien—me levanté y subí a mi habitación para cambiarme

--(--

La incineración comenzó, las lágrimas ya no recorrían mis ojos, pero sentía mi corazón chiquito. Una vez que me entregaron las cenizas, la gente me rodeo, ofreciéndome pésames y ayuda. Adrián se mantuvo alejado de mí todo el tiempo

--Vamos—me dijo Arat y subimos a su auto con dirección a las afueras de la ciudad

--)--

Solté las cenizas de mi madre, deje que el viento bailara con ellas, antes de alejarlas para siempre de mí. Fue en ese instante que supe que tendría que valerme por mi misma, que estaba sola…

--No, no lo estas—Arat me tomó de la mano—estoy yo, y, aunque me duele aceptarlo, esta Adrián

--Gracias—nos quedamos en ese lugar por una hora, contemplando el firmamento, hasta que decidimos regresar a la casa, mi casa

--(--

En cuanto llegamos, lo primero que hice fue sacar un litro de helado del refrigerador, y sentarme a ver la tele, eso era lo que hacía cuando realmente estaba deprimida, Arat se sentó a mi lado sin pronunciar una sola palabra, no quedamos viendo esa serie de interminables imágenes hasta que anocheció.

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, cuando unos brazos fuertes me cargaron

--¿A dónde vamos?—pregunté débilmente

--Te llevo a tu habitación, estás cansada y tienes que ir a la escuela mañana

--Escuela…--es cierto lo había olvidado por completo--¿Te quedarás conmigo?

--Claro—los recuerdos son borrosos después de eso

--)--

Me desperté sobresaltada en la madrugada, al mirar a mi alrededor noté que Arat no estaba conmigo, voces distantes venían de fuera de mi habitación, me levanté y baje las escaleras. Arat se encontraba en la puerta principal, discutiendo con alguien

--¿Arat?—se volvió bruscamente

--Vete a dormir—estaba alterado, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la entrada y siguió discutiendo, intenté acercarme, pero él me lo detuvo con su brazo fuerte…y después no recuerdo nada

--(--

Desperté por el sonido de mi alarma

--Buenos días—la voz de Arat se escuchaba lejana, abrí los ojos con mucho trabajo—voy a hacerte el desayuno—escuché la puerta cerrarse y de nuevo el silencio. Me levanté y me vestí, casi como un zombi, baje las escaleras y ahí estaba él, con un delantal amarillo, ahora que lo pienso se veía muy lindo, pero en ese momento no me importó, tomé mi desayuno, me lavé los dientes, subí por mi mochila y cuando abrí la puerta él estaba esperándome recargado sobre su auto

--…

--Vámonos— abrió la puerta del copiloto

--)--

Adrián no se me acerco ni por un segundo, pero en esos días no lo noté sólo quería estar en mi habitación y nada más. Arat pasó por mí, comimos en silencio y después me encerré en mi habitación.

--(--

El día siguiente pasó igual que el anterior, los más interesante es que Arat soportaba mis groserías sin protestar, y eso me di cuenta cuando veníamos de regreso de la escuela

--Gracias…

--No tienes que decir nada—me sonrió—no es fácil

--No, no lo es…trataré de no ser tan grosera

--No es necesario, bueno esta tarde si

--¿Esta tarde?

--Hoy viene el oficial, para ver lo de tu custodia—lo había olvidado por completo

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, la patrulla ya estaba estacionada fuera, abrí la puerta amablemente y el oficial paso. Nos pusimos a discutir mi custodia, accedí a que Arat fuera mi tutor, prefería a mi supuesto novio a un total desconocido, finalmente firmamos los papeles y el oficial es marchó

--Listo, de ahora en adelante, soy cuidare de ti…bueno hasta dentro de un año

--¿No haces suficiente?—levanté los vasos que habíamos usado, cuando le ofrecí una bebida al oficial

--No—quitó los vasos de mis manos

--¿Qué haces?

--¿No tienes que hacer tarea?

--Serás mi tutor, pero no mi padre—me sonrió

--Claro que no, si fuera tu padre no haría esto—me dio un beso, un beso que duró largos minutos, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a despegarse, era como una lucha haber quien aguantaba más. Dejó los vasos sobre la mesa, pues le estorbaban para asirme por la cintura hacia él, yo entrelace mis manos con su cabello. Entonces me cargo delicadamente, sin despegarnos por un milímetro, y me depositó en el sillón, el se acomodó encima de mí, aún seguimos sin despegarnos. Estaba segura de que eso pasaría a algo más que un simple beso, cuando por fin el cedió comenzó a besarme el cuello…pero el sonido del timbre nos detuvo, miré la puerta y luego a él

--Tengo que abrir—dije mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima

--No—me contestó juguetonamente—que toquen lo que quieran, no estás disponible

--Pero…no…puede ser importante—intentó darme otro beso, que yo esquivé

--Clau—me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta—no lo hagas—esta vez su voz era imperiosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, abrí la puerta, ahí estaba con unos jeans y una camisa blanca, abierta un poco de arriba

--Hola, Clau—dijo mientras me sonreía como solo él sabía hacerlo

--Hola…--Arat apareció detrás mío

--Ah, Arat, espero no haber interrumpido nada—el mencionado se colocó entre la puerta y yo

--Lárgate de aquí—su voz resultó cavernosa, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al escucharla

--Pero si sólo vengo a hablar con Clau, de seguro está muy triste con la muerte de su madre…

--Ya hiciste suficiente

--No entiendo de que hablas—Coatl sonrió torcidamente

--No intentes pasarte de listo…

--Ah no, sé que eres muy inteligente

--Tú lo hiciste, buscan provocarme, eso fue, una provocación—Coatl lo miró, como si tratara de adivinar sus pensamiento, yo seguía en mi lugar, no quería moverme, no podía, la mirada de Arata en serio me asustaba

--Pues respóndela—mi compañero gruñó por lo bajo y acto seguido azoto la puerta, yo me quedé helada, me miró

--¿Cómo se conocen?—pregunté, no pensaba perder el tiempo con más mentiras

--…

--Y no me digas que viejos conocidos, porque no te creo—soltó un suspiro de resignación

--No puedo

--Bien—comencé a subir las escaleras—no me vuelvas a hablar a menos que sea para decir la verdad

--)--)--)--)--)--)--)--)--

Listo, otro capítulo y si mi inspiración sigue así, el próximo estará muy pronto

Manfariel


	8. Huyendo

**8**

**Huyendo**

Quisiera tomar, tus cabellos,

Cabellos extraños…acariciando mis dedos,

Mis uñas, mis cutículas, mis nervios e incluso

Ese líquido color escarlata, sentiría las caricias

De tus cabellos.

Negros como manto de noche

Y es en la noche

Cuando me cubres con ese manto,

Mi cuerpo desnudo refulgiendo a la luz de las velas

Me había dormido, no sé por cuánto tiempo. Pero cuando abrí mis ojos, ahí estaba él, sentado en la orilla de mi cama

--Te dije que no vinieras a menos que me fueras a decir la verdad

--Clau—me abrazó—de verdad quiero decírtelo…

--Pues dilo y ya

--Es que no es buena

--Arat por favor—mis lágrimas saltaron—dime todo—Me dio un beso, al principio intenté esquivarlo, pero después mis hormonas cedieron y le correspondí. Noté cómo me tomaba de le cintura y me asía contra sí. No quería dejarme ir, ni yo a él. Comenzó a levantarme la blusa hasta que desapareció de mi cuerpo, yo hice lo mismo.

Mire a mi alrededor, el aire me faltaba, no me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era su cuerpo, yo me encontraba tumbada en la cama, mientras él cubría de besos mi cuerpo, ambos jadeábamos…¿qué era lo que pasaba?

--Claudia—susurro—hay algo que tengo que decirte, antes…de que suceda algo más—lo miré, recorriendo con mi vista su pecho bien esculpido

--¿Qué pasa?—mi voz apenas salió

--Tengo que decirte la verdad de lo que soy…

--…--me incorporé para verlo de frente

--Soy un vampiro—al principio sonreí divertida, pero su semblante me dio a entender que hablaba en serio. Mi sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco

--Arat…

--Sabía que no debía decírtelo

--No, espera. ¿No se supone que los vampiros no pueden salir de día?—su ojos refulgieron

--Eso es por qué no soy un vampiro normal, en efecto los vampiros no salen de día. Hubo un pequeño error cuándo me crearon a mí. Se supone que para convertir a alguien en vampiro debes primero beber su sangre hasta que se acabé y luego el vampiro debe darte a beber de su sangre para que te vuelvas vampiro—soltó un suspiro—mi problema fue que, el vampiro que me iba a convertir…más bien la vampiro que me iba a convertir estaba siendo perseguida, no le dio tiempo de tomar toda mi sangre así que me dio de la suya antes de tiempo y la mezcla de su sangre con mi sangre, dio como resultado, esto que tienes frente a ti. Un híbrido entre humano y vampiro—me quedé boquiabierta, me negaba a creerlo, pero algo en su semblante me decía que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas.

--Pero…--repentinamente me tapó la boca

--Vístete, muévete

--¿Qué? Pero si…

--¡Ahora!—su voz era cavernosa, no reproche más y comencé a colocarme mi ropa. Él en un segundo ya estaba vestido, sacó una maleta de mi armario y comenzó a llenarla de ropa

--¿Qué haces?

--Nos vamos

--¿A dónde…?—un fuerte ruido llamó mi atención, provenía de la parte inferior. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación para ver qué era lo que había provocado el ruido. No terminé de asomar los dos ojos cuando vi a Torunijé abalanzarse hacía las escaleras. Arat me jaló hacía él y cerró la puerta de golpe

--Rápido la ventana—me dirigí hacía donde me dijo. Abrí la ventana y salí al tejado. La noche parecía tranquila, tal vez…demasiado

--Hola Clau—giré la cabeza bruscamente, ahí en la teja más alta y débil se encontraba Coatlr--¿Vas a algún lado?—saltó en un ágil movimiento y en menos de una fracción de segundo apareció en frente de mí. Me sobresalté ante su aparición y caí sobre las tejas, escuché el crujir de unas ante mi peso—supongo que ya no tengo que explicarte cómo hago eso ¿cierto? Arat tuvo la amabilidad de contártelo todo

--Coatl…--estaba impactada demasiadas cosas había pasado en menos de un cinco minutos

--Linda Claudia ¿me temes?—yo negué con la cabeza—Mientes tu corazón te delata, apestas a miedo—se rostro estaba a una pulgada del mío—no te haré daño—y entonces sonrió sarcásticamente, pude ver sus dos colmillos, perfectos y blancos…casi como los colmillos de un elefante. Un segundo después sus dientes desaparecieron de mi vista, seguido de una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Cuando miré a mi alrededor Arat estaba encima de Coatl, las tejas se rompían debajo de ellos

--Salta—me dijo Arat, yo miré a mi alrededor, era demasiado alto para saltar. Una rama de un árbol aledaño estaba cerca de mí. Trepé a ella y comencé a bajar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a tierra firme, mi pie buscaba a tientas dónde apoyarse, cuando una fuerza sobrenatural lo jaló.

--Hola Claudia—me encontraba en los brazos de Torunijé

--Bájame idiota—intenté patearlo, pero él sólo se reía

--Qué bien huele—cerró los ojos y olfateo, su expresión era ..era…de un orgasmo—tu sangre… es un elixir--¿Por qué decía eso? Entonces lo noté el líquido color escarlata resbalaba sobre mi mano, al parecer me había cortado con una de las tejas. En lo que mi captor se extasiaba con mi olor, yo bajé rápidamente de sus brazos y eche a correr—me gusta cuando se ponen difíciles.

Lo sentía detrás de mí. Me negaba a mirar atrás sólo corría y corría. Llegó un momento en el que no supe si alguien me perseguía o no, sólo seguí corriendo. Hasta que alguien me envolvió en sus brazos

--¡No!

--Tranquila, soy yo—sentí el cálido aliento de Arat sobre mi oreja, me dejé caer en sus brazos

--¿Dónde están?

--Se fueron, está a punto de amanecer—me cargó entre sus brazos, mientras nos dirigíamos a quién sabe dónde. Estaba demasiado asustada para orientarme

(--)—(--)—(--)

Lo sé soy una maldita ¿Qué me pasa? Lo sé, lo sé y en verdad lo siento. La universidad absorbe lo juro. Espero les guste

Manfariel


	9. Radek

**9**

**Radek**

"Oliveira sintió como si la Maga esperara de él la muerte, algo en ella que no era su yo despierto, una oscura forma reclamando una aniquilación, la lenta cuchillada boca arriba que rompe las estrellas de la noche y devuelve el espacio a las preguntas y los terrores"

Me encontraba entre sus cálidos brazos, había vuelto a anochecer. Él no dejaba de mirar nerviosamente hacía atrás de vez en cuando, había estado caminando por horas sin parar, no habíamos cruzado palabra en todo el viaje.

Nos encontrábamos en medio de un bosque con enormes pinos, repentinamente (por qué aún no me explico de dónde salió) apareció una rústica casa. Arat paró a unos cuantos metros de la puerta. Primero lo miré y después dirigí mi vista a la casa. No parecía haber nadie…hasta que las luces se prendieron, de la puerta salió un chico bastante delgado, pero con los músculos marcados, sin camisa y sólo portando unos jeans negros; su melena larga y negra le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros

--No me traigas problemas Arat—fue lo primero que dijo

--Radek, por favor

--No, tú y tus problemas, siempre…

--¿Qué hay de los tuyos?—el mencionado levantó un dedo amenazante hacía Arat

--No me chantajees Arat, esto—me señaló—es mucho mayor de lo que yo he causado

--Lo sé pero…

--Nos asesinaran

--No lo permitiré

--¡Ah gran héroe! Sabes que no podrás

--Radek por favor—el mencionado suspiro

--Aunque te dijera que no, ellos de todos modos vendrán—me miró y luego a Arat--¡Ah! ¡Está bien!—entró a la casa, Arat se dispuso a seguirlo

--Ey…espera un momento—me miró--¿Es otro de tus amigos vampiros?

--Sí

--Me niego a entrar ahí, he tenido suficiente de vampiros por el día de hoy

--Clau, es al único lugar seguro que te puedo traer, confía en mí Radek es un vampiro pero no como Coatl y Torunijé. Por eso vive tan alejado—miré la casa con desconfianza

--Ya que

--(--

Todo mi prejuicio acerca de Radek se desvaneció cuando al entrar a la casa, tenía una manta y un chocolate caliente para mí. Él se sentó en la sala fachosamente, mientras observaba como Arat me depositaba delicadamente sobre la manta

--Es curioso ¿No?—dijo el dueño de la casa—sostener una vida tan frágil entre tus brazos—Arat gruñó--¿Cuánto durará esto Arat?

--Silencio

--A lo mucho podrás mantenerla viva una semana

--¡Basta!—se abalanzó sobre él, yo sólo alcancé a ver como el sillón en el que se encontraba Radek caía de espaldas, pero él ya no estaba ahí

--No, no, no Arat. Ese temperamento no ayudará—Radek se encontraba a mi lado, me sobresalté al escuchar su voz ¿Cómo le había hecho? Arat se incorporaba lentamente del suelo

--Alto—dije en cuanto vi que mi novio se abalanzaría de nuevo contra Radek—Basta, tú deja de estar molestando y tú deja de lanzarte o lo que sea—se miraron desafiantes

--Voy a protegerla así me cueste la vida—dijo Arat

--Le costará a ella—dijo Radek

--¿Qué?—Arat se encogió y el otro me miró divertido

--¿No le has dicho?

--Arat no me ha dicho nada—concentré mi atención en el vampiro--¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

--Verás nena, entre los vampiros tenemos ciertas reglas…

--Radek

--No Arat—intervine yo—si tú no me lo piensas decir deja que él me lo diga

--Entre esas reglas se encuentran dos que tu querido novio rompió. La primera es que cuando hagas contacto con un ser humano es para dos cosas para alimentarte de él o ella, o bien para convertirlo. Hay un tiempo límite de contacto y eso es una semana. Lo suficiente para que analices su rutina y atacarlo sin que nadie sospeche nada. Ahora entre nosotros mismos hacemos valer las reglas, no hay superiores a quién obedecer, cuando uno de nosotros rebasa el tiempo estimado, aparecen otros vampiros que empiezan a presionar…

--Coatl y Torunijé—dije

--Exacto, si después de unos cuantos días el otro vampiro no decide actuar, sus presiones comienzan a ser más agresivas—en ese momento se quedó callado, yo miré a Arat que ya había tomado asiento y tenía la vista baja. Devolví mi vista a Radek

--¿Mi madre?—asintió levemente, me mordí los labios—continua

--Arat al parecer no hizo caso de esto, por lo que Coatl y Torunijé comenzaron a aparecer más en tu vida por qué creían que ya habías visto demasiado. Necesitaban liquidarte. Para su desgracia Arat estaba contigo las veinticuatro horas. Pero después, ahí viene el gran problema…

--Arat me dijo lo que era

--¡Tenemos una ganadora! Así es y esa mi querida perla, es la regla número uno, no decirles a los humanos lo que somos, a menos que estemos a punto de convertirlos

--Y eso es algo que no pienso hacer—dijo Arat, no respondí me quedé viendo a Radek en espera de más

--Y esa es la razón por la cual, quieren despedazarte—la habitación se quedó en silencio. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, ahora entendía todo, el encuentro con Torunijé, la pelea entre él y Arat, el encuentro "casual" con Coatl, Arat volviéndose mi tutor…todo estaba pasando por algo. Me levanté de un brinco, Radek se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, salí de la casa, el frío cortante me heló hasta la sangre. Me abracé a mí misma, tratando de controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo, estaba tan shockeada que ni lloraba, sólo estaba ahí mirando en el bosque, esperando…tal vez a que alguno de los dos apareciera y me matara para terminar esto, de una vez

--Te va a dar hipotermia—me abrazó, no me moví

--No…importa…--mis dientes castañeaban

--Claudia vamos adentro

--No…quiero morir aquí…así al menos…no seré comida de unos bastardos

--No voy a permitir eso—me abrazó con fuerza

--Arat…sería el fin de nuestros problemas…--no lo culpaba por nada todo lo que había hecho lo hizo para protegerme

--No Claudia, nunca—podía sentir su aliento calentándome mi oreja izquierda—nunca—susurro

--Arat…

--¿No entiendes que te amo?

* * *

Manfariel


	10. Tentaciones

**10**

**Tentaciones**

"Tú que, como una cuchillada;  
Entraste en mi dolorido corazón.  
Tú que, como un repugnante tropel  
De demonios, viniste loca y adornada"

Nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche, Radek salió de cacería por una hora. Nosotros ni siquiera hablábamos era tan extraño perder todo en la vida y un segundo después darte cuenta de que había una persona que daría la vida por ti…

Toda la santa noche me quedé ahí, con las piernas encogidas, mi mentón apoyado sobre mis rodillas y con una manta envolviéndome. Calculaba mis posibilidades, pero la verdad es que no tenía mucha esperanza, era simple, o me asesinaban o me…¡convertían! Brinqué del sillón

--¿Por qué no me conviertes?—Arat abrió los ojos descomunalmente

--¿Acaso perdiste la razón? Olvídalo

--Pero…

--No Claudia, nunca

--Arat…--me senté a su lado, mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos

--No—me miró directo a los ojos, pude notar una gran tristeza—puedo hacer lo que sea por ti, pero eso…nunca

--¿No lo entiendes? Nos dejarían en paz y estaríamos vivos…

--Sigue intentando nena—me sobresalté de nuevo, Radek había llegado—el día que Arat convierta a alguien, los vampiros podremos caminar en el sol—mi vista se desvió—hay una habitación vacía, yo no la uso, hay una cama y cobijas, pueden hacer lo que quieran—sonrió pícaramente—pero por favor no me despierten que tengan buenos días—sonreí ante esa expresión

--Tal vez nosotros también deberíamos dormir—no me dio tiempo de responderle cuando intentó cargarme, lo esquivé…no me mal entiendan amaba ese gesto de su parte pero a veces me sentía demasiado inútil. Nos dirigimos a la habitación, bastante acogedora, la cama era de madera al igual que los demás muebles, una colcha de varios colores se encontraba sobre el colchón. Inmediatamente me metí a la cama, ni siquiera busqué cambiarme de ropa ni nada, un segundo después Arat se acostó del otro lado, tome uno de sus mechones y comencé a juguetear con él. Me encantaba la sensación que producía ese cabello tan extraño entre mis dedos, era adictivo…cada fibra de ese mechón pasaba por mi piel como haciendo una reverencia…

--(--

_Qué bien huele, tu sangre…es un elixir_

Me desperté de un sobresalto, miré a mi alrededor estaba oscureciendo, había dormido casi un día. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando noté que Arat no estaba a mi lado, salté de la cama dirigiéndome a la puerta

--¡Arat!—salí de la habitación--¡Arat!—nadie respondía

--Tranquila—Radek apareció ante mí—fue por comida para ti y él—mi respiración comenzó a relajarse—me dijo que me encargara de ti, que no tardaría mucho…eso espero estoy comenzando a sentí hambre—mi miró de una forma muy rara, por muy amigo de Arat que fuera seguía sin darme confianza, no me gustaban sus bromas. Entonces noté que miraba su pecho pálido y perfectamente esculpido que, como la noche anterior, estaba al descubierto. Desvié mi vista rápidamente, al parecer él captó mi ademán

--El estar a dieta no impide ver el menú ¿no crees?—noté como las mejillas se me encendían

--Yo…--me mordí los labios

--Todos cometemos pecados, unos en mayor grado que otros, pero…

--¿Sabes por qué Arat no me quiere convertir?—notó mi cambio brusco de tema, pero sonrió ante la pregunta

--Veras…él cree que somos una especie que no debería existir. El hecho, según el mito, de ser hijos de Caín y Lilith, nos hace malos por naturaleza. Tu novio cree que no todos somos iguales pero sí la gran mayoría, dice que la maldad que hay en el mundo humano es nada en comparación con la de nuestro mundo

--¿Y tú apoyas eso?

--Desde que me convirtieron, me he mantenido alejado de los de mi especie…no me gusta convivir mucho, tu novio es el único…amigo, si lo quieres llamar así, que tengo

--¿Por qué?

--Por qué ¿Qué? Belleza

--¿Por qué sólo él?

--Arat posee una cualidad que yo he admirado mucho desde que era mortal, y es la lealtad—mi mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, no quería mirarlo por qué seguramente me…--Puedes contemplar lo que quieras, el que viva aislado no quiere decir que no me guste que me admiren de vez en cuando—sonreí débilmente

--¿Por qué Arat es semi-vampiro?

--Nena—suspiro—eso es algo que él te debe decir—asentí levemente, me disponía a regresar a la habitación cuando una mano fuerte me tomó por el hombro--¿Sabes? Eres muy atractiva, Arat no es ningún tonto—rozó con sus labios mi cuello, sostuve un suspiro. Me quería alejar de él lo más pronto posible, mi sentido de peligro se prendió, pero era como si mis pies se hubieran atornillado al piso. Rodeo mi cintura con su mano, procedió a olor mi cabello

--Matamos por poseer esa chispa de vida que tienen ustedes los humanos

--…

--Y aunque hagamos un genocidio…nunca la conseguimos—me besó el cuello, y después el omoplato izquierdo, me estremecí. Sentí claramente como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro—se mía—me susurro al oído

--…No—me costó trabajo contestar

--En el fondo lo deseas

--No…lo único que quieres es…

--¿Qué?—comenzó a acariciarme la espalda

--Soy una tentación para ti, por el hecho de tener sangre corriendo por mis venas y ser la novia de tu único amigo

--¿No crees que soy los mismo para ti?—siseó a mi oído—¿Una tentación? ¿Fruto deseado o prohibido?—temblé, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Él dejó escapar una risita—Yo te puedo convertir ¿sabes? Hacerte una de nosotros, no es difícil, ni un poco—mis manos se tensaron, eso era jugar sucio, él sabía que yo me quería convertir para que esto acabara de la mejor manera posible…pero no podía, si me convertiría, él no lo haría, sería Arat. Entonces ¿Por qué no me movía?...Pude sentir como algo en mi interior me empujaba a encararlo y besarlo, dejándome llevar por la corriente, pero no…eso…eso ¡era lujuria! Nada más que eso, y yo estaba a un hilo de ceder

--No—susurre y con un enorme esfuerzo caminé hacia la habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara

--)--

Para cuando Arat llegó yo me sentía mucho más tranquila, Radek no había hecho nada por irrumpir en la habitación. Así que cuando llegó él pude respirar tranquila, me encontraba acurrucada en la cama

--Tienes que comer—yo asentí levemente, moría de hambre. Me había preparado unos huevos fritos, con una excelente salsa, prácticamente los devoré.

Cuando los dos comimos, me recargue en su pecho cómodamente, de nuevo era de noche y no habíamos encendido una luz, estábamos ahí en la oscuridad, dos amantes tratando de esconderse del mundo…de nuevo tomé un mechón de su cabello y juguetee con él, me besó en la coronilla.

--Arat

--…

--¿La amabas?

--¿A quién?

--¿A la que intentó hacerte vampiro?

* * *

Manfariel


	11. Hel

**11**

**Hel **

"Y, más que por el goce y el delirio,

Amarte por la angustia y por la duda."

Sus pupilas dilatadas me miraban con asombro, su boca estaba entreabierta. Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de treinta segundos para que reaccionara

--Radek—fue un susurro, se levantó de un brinco

--¡Arat!—grité—esto es un inmaduro, ven acá y explícame todo—paró en seco a pocos centímetros de la puerta, me miró antes de soltar un suspiro, se acercó y se sentó a mi lado

--Supongo que tarde o temprano lo ibas a preguntar—mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, así que lo tomé del brazo—veamos, creo que por la facha se nota que mi época fue los 60´s , la época de drogas y hippies. La conocí en una fiesta en un viaje de LSD, su nombre era Hel. Al principio se comportó muy amable conmigo, salíamos, sólo de noche obviamente, yo no sospechaba nada claro, al contrario el hecho de verla sólo por las noches me atraía más. Después de un tiempo, comenzó a ser más fría conmigo, intentó alejarse, pero mientras más lo hacía más me enamoraba de ella—sentí una punzada en el estómago… ¿celos?—y ella se enamoró de mí, así que comenzamos a salir…--me miró con culpa—las cosas comenzaron a dificultarse, sucedían cosas que no quería contarme, y después de un rato me harte

--Ja…

--Lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora la entiendo. Fue un día que estábamos frente a un río y me dijo que ella era un vampiro, al principio no me lo creí, pero me mostró sus habilidades—suspiró—mostrándome esto trataba de que me alejara de ella, que me asustara y me fuera de ahí, pero…como tú, al contrario quedé fascinado, Hel nunca lo entendió, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que yo estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por ella, a pesar de que me había advertido sobre su mundo, así que, aceptando yo el reto, ella también lo acepto.—su mirada estaba en el vacío—Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse…nos persiguieron, después de mucho insistirle accedió a convertirme en vampiro, pero el día que lo hizo…--se mordió los labios—nos encontraron, todavía recuerdo como me succionó lentamente la sangre, quería hacerlo lo más delicadamente posible, y después mordió su propia muñeca—la nostalgia era tan clara en sus ojos—antes de dármela de beber, la atraparon y la arrastraron lejos de mí…--cerró los puños fuertemente—con mi debilidad no pude hacer nada, ellos…me dejaron ahí, supongo que pensaron que moriría pero no fue así, al cuarto día logré levantarme y…me alimenté

--Pero creí que no era necesaria la sangre para ti

--En ese momento lo era, es como mi manzana en el edén…--se mordió los labios así que lo abracé—la busqué…por años, jamás la encontré, jamás—me miró, hizo un esfuerzo enorme para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos—jamás

--Arat, perdón, no debí…--no me dio tiempo de terminar cuando se levantó y salió por la ventana.

Comencé a llorar, me había dolido mucho que siguiera recordándola como lo hacía, con esa nostalgia en sus ojos ¿cómo pensaría en mí? Estaba celosa tenía que admitirlo, pero al mismo tiempo me daba lástima.

No podía evitar sentirme molesta después de casi cincuenta años y no la había olvidado ¡Estoy yo! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué cree que a mí no me duele que piense así de Hel?

--No seas tan egoísta—la voz de Radek me sacó de mis pensamientos, estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

--Mira quién habla—pude ver sus dientes reluciendo en la oscuridad al sonreír

--Sí, creo que soy el menos indicado para decírtelo pero…--se levantó con un ágil brinco—Arat sí te ama

--No como a ella—soltó una risotada

--Jamás vuelves a amar como amaste a tu primer amor, jamás. La diferencia es que Arat es tu primer amor, pero tú no el de él—solté un suspiro y otra lágrima cayó ligeramente sobre mi mejilla, y justo cuando acabo de recorrer mi rostro, Radek la atrapó en un dedo y se la llevó a los labios. Cerró los ojos como si hubiera probado la manzana prohibida

--Eres tan dulce, inocente, fuerte…

--¿Radek?—fue un segundo después que se abalanzó sobre mí, caí a la cama de espaldas y él sobre mí oprimiéndome el pecho

--¡Quítate de encima!

--En algún lugar de tu mente sabes que lo quieres

--No quiero nada de ti—intenté levantarme, pero no me pude mover ni un milímetro. Deslizó delicadamente su lengua por mi cuello, noté como los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban y como corrían ratas en mi estómago—Radek, voy a gritar

--Grita, Arat está muy lejos como para escucharte

--Déjame en paz—no podía moverme--¡Radek!—procedió a desabrochar mi blusa delicadamente--¡No!—siguió hasta que logró quitármela, pasó su lengua por mis senos y mordió mis pezones. No puedo negar que me producía un gran placer, pero algo estaba mal, se supone que era el mejor amigo de Arat…de repente paró, se levantó alerta, miró por la ventana

--¡Carajo!—me miró—vístete rápido

--Si es Arat…

--¡No, no es Arat!—mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando en mi mente se abrió la posibilidad de que fueran…--sí, son ellos—un fuerte ruido sacudió la casa, al parecer habían tumbado la puerta, me vestí. Radek me tomó de la mano, salimos de la habitación y corrimos por el pasillo a la habitación de en frente

--¡Ahí está!—Radek me colocó detrás de él, Torunijé se abalanzó contra él, forcejearon

--Entra a la habitación—me dijo Radek, hice lo que me dijo—Cierra la puerta

--Pero…

--¡Ciérrala!—me encontraba en una habitación totalmente oscura, sólo con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana pude distinguir montañas de libros, y un ataúd bastante elegante, no había que ser un genio para saber que era la habitación de Radek.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Me acerqué a la puerta para ver si podía oír algo, no me había ni siquiera acercado a la puerta, cuando unos brazos fuertes me cargaron

--¿Qué tal mon amour?—esa voz

--Coatl—fue un susurro

--En efecto—intenté bajarme de sus brazos pero me lo impido—Veo que has estado conviviendo con uno de nosotros, uno real, no como Arat que quién sabe que sea ¿Qué opinas te gusta la vida de vampiro?

--Bájame

--Claro—me bajó, sin embargo me tomo por la mano derecha y me haló hacía él por la cintura—bailemos—me movió cual títere

--Coatl, déjame en paz

--Pero creí que los vampiros te agradábamos

--No los arrogantes como tú—se rió

--Hay chiquita, creo que todavía no entiende mucho este asunto—acercó tanto su rostro al mío que pude ver como sus pupilas fulguraban una especie de pasión y odio—sabes demasiado—me dejó caer, por suerte caí en algo acolchado, para cuando me di cuenta que me encontraba en el ataúd, Coatl cerró la tapa. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse

_Tranquila, tranquila, sólo estás dentro de un ataúd_, mis pensamientos no fueron reconfortantes pues empecé a gritar

--¡Sácame de aquí!—escuché la risa de Coatl

--Pero creí que querías ser vampiro, ahí es donde dormimos Claudia ¿o prefieres la muerte?—lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a inundar mi rostro, intenté levantar la tapa, pero no pude, sólo escuchaba las risas de Coatl…necesitaba salir de ahí, como fuera--¿No quieres ser una princesa de la noche?—entonces un ruido fuerte se escuchó—ah aquí viene el príncipe azul al rescate ¿o el amante azul?—intenté levantar una vez más la tapa, lo logré, con mi cuerpo tembloroso apenas y pude incorporarme, miré a mi alrededor, Torunijé y Coatl se encontraban a mitad del pasillo, un círculo de fuego los rodeaba, sus hermosos rostros se habían transformado, parecían bestias agonizantes…me tomaron del brazo, asustada miré

--Tranquila soy yo—Radek me cargó entre sus brazos, salimos por la ventana y nos perdimos en el bosque

--(--(--(--(--(--

Sí lo sé soy una maldita por haberme tardado tanto, pero es que la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo, es más en este momento debería estar haciendo un trabajo final en vez de estar escribiendo estas líneas, como sea espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Por cierto para los interesados acabo de abrir un blog en donde escribo poesía mía y un poco de poesía de otros autores por si les interesa la dirección es: www. incubus y sucubus. blogspot. com.

Se los pongo por separado pero es todo junto

Besos


	12. Confesiones

**12**

**Confesiones**

"Y cuando, en la calma ya, la dije "Mía",

Noté entre las estatuas de la fuente

La cabeza de un fauno que reía"

Llegamos a una cabaña abandonada, en cuanto entramos Radek escribió unos símbolos extraños alrededor de ella

-¿Qué es eso?—estaba tan asustada que la voz se me quebró

-Se llama magia o brujería o como quieras llamarla—estaba molesto, cuando finalmente paró de hacer sus símbolos se sentó junto a mí—tienes frío

-No…-me abrazó, curiosamente me proporcionó calor-¿De qué servirán esos símbolos?

-Protección

-Tú…-un trueno rasgo el silencio de la noche—el círculo de fuego…

-¿De qué creíste que eran todos los libros que estaban en mi habitación? ¿Filosofía? ¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido todos estos años?—lo miré, no entendía—Como tu novio siempre he sido rechazado por los de mi misma raza, al no ser seductor, mujeriego…-levanté una ceja sorprendida—bueno hay excepciones, el punto es que soy diferente y por eso buscan la manera de molestarme, por tanto empecé a estudiar magia para protegerme de sus estúpidas bromas que a veces llegan a ser mortales

-… ¿Dónde está Arat?

-¿Qué voy a saber?

-Pues ustedes se pueden comunicar…

-No—me miró pícaramente—puedo sentirlo cuando está cerca

-¿Y por qué a los otros bastardos no los sentiste?—sus ojos brillaron

-Porque estaba ocupado

-Claro, ahora yo soy la culpable

-Obvio, eres la manzana del edén

-¿Sabes qué?—me zafé de sus brazos—no me toques y no te acerques

-Está bien—me quedé sentada ahí, miré a mi alrededor, en verdad que el lugar era viejo…demasiado, noté que el techo se iba cayendo poco a poco…pronto amanecería ¡amanecer!

-¿Cómo…?—Radek me miró pícaramente

-¿Acaso Claudia se está preocupando por mí?

-Claro idiota, después de que me salvaste ¿qué esperabas?—soltó una risilla

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Haber cuando amanezca, los otros dos ya no estarán cerca, por tanto yo podré salir y enterrarme

-¿Enterrarte?

-Ajá, así como un muerto

-No soy idiota

-Yo no dije eso, pero si el saco te queda—cerré la boca, y le di la espalda. Me hacía salirme de mis casillas—pero no es para enojarse—intenté ignorarlo pero me tomó por la cintura y me jaló hacia él, de tal manera que mi cabeza y mis omoplatos quedaron encima de sus piernas, levanté mi vista, él me miraba desde arriba con… ¿ternura? Su rostro se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí, a pesar de que mi conciencia me reclamaba yo no me moví ni un milímetro, me quedé impávida, dejé que su cabello cubriera nuestro acto ilícito, como si eso fuera la solución para que nadie más nos viera, sus labios rozaron los míos, suave y delicadamente, como roza el agua del mar los pies. Abrió su boca para dejar que su lengua delineara mis labios, después ambos la abrimos y nuestras lenguas pelearon como la habíamos hecho hasta ahorita, en eso, mi lengua rozó uno de sus colmillos provocando que un hilillo de sangre saliera, escurridizo, mientras se mezclaba con nuestra saliva…no me moví, al contrario el beso se hizo mucho más profundo.

Para cuando nos separamos, me quedé viéndolo pasmada….no era posible que yo…

-Esto no pasó

-No intentes negarlo, Claudia

-Pero…no—me levanté bruscamente—esto… ¿en qué estaba pensando?—me pegué en la frente

-En el fondo lo querías hacer

-No es correcto

-Los humanos se preocupan tanto por hacer lo correcto

-¡Escúchame bien!—lo señalé-¡En algún momento tú también fuiste humano, así que no te atrevas a juzgarme!—me miró sorprendido

-Vaya de verdad estás molesta, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué?—se levantó—Arat te quiere mucho, pero yo te amo—ante tal declaración mi cuerpo se echó para atrás

-¿Qué?

-Lo escuchaste, desde que entraste a mi casa, lo noté, sabía que eras tú—me miró pícaramente—y por favor no me vengas con la mentira de que tú no sientes nada

-Yo…

-Te atraigo en cierta manera

-Yo…no…

-No intentes negarlo

-…

-No lo niegues Claudia—la voz vino del umbral de la puerta, me giré tan brusco que me lastimé el cuello, ahí con su figura triste estaba Arat

-Arat—fue un susurro antes de girarme furiosa hacia Radek-¡Lo sentiste! ¡Todo esto fue una trampa!

-Por más que haya sido una trampa, me traicionaste...

-No Arat…yo

-No busques una manera de justificarte—me quedé helada, tenía razón. Sus ojos refulgían de furia, miró a Radek—en cuanto a ti, te puedes podrir en sangre—vio como los dientes del vampiro relucían en la oscuridad debido a la sonrisa que dejó escapar.

Y así como apareció, Arat desapareció.


	13. La llegada

**13**

**La llegada**

"Sigue esta noche amargura y dolor  
Y en una lápida hacer el amor  
Clavo mis dientes en tu blanca piel  
Hoy tengo sed"

Me quedé helada sin saber qué hacer Arat había salido de mi vida tal cual había entrado…inesperadamente…

-Clau…yo…

-No digas nada—amenacé a Radek y dicho y hecho, no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras las tan ya famosas lágrimas silenciosas trotaban por mis mejillas. Habían sido mis fieles acompañantes durante todo ese tiempo, nunca se iban…intenté no llorar pero dolía, dolía en serio más que cuando asesinaron a mi madre.

Lloré durante horas

-Claudia

-¿Qué quieres?

-Está por amanecer, necesito ir a dormir

-De acuerdo

-No se te ocurra salir del círculo en ningún momento, mientras estés dentro de él estarás a salvo ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?—se quedó callado, eso no lo esperaba

-Que tonta pregunta, y me hace pensar o que eres una insensible o que estás sorda. Te acabo de declarar mi amor y todavía preguntas que por qué—me sonrío maliciosamente, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.—Venga Clau, eres joven y hermosa, Arat no es el único que estará en tu vida.

-No, pero fue por él que toda mi vida normal se fue a la basura

-Velo de esta manera, puedes empezar totalmente de cero—me abrazó—totalmente—sentí como sus colmillos rozaban mi piel, me revolví rápidamente, obviamente nunca le iba a ganar, pero eso dio la pauta para que se alejara de mí

-Creí que…

-Aún no sé lo que quiero, y creo que convertirme en vampiro no será la mejor opción—se encogió de hombros

-Como quieras—me dio un ligero beso en la boca antes de salir de la cabaña, lo observé hasta que su larga melena se hizo una con la oscuridad. Suspiré antes de recostarme sobre el suelo frío de la cabaña, asegurándome una y otra vez que estuviera dentro del círculo.

-(-

No pude cerrar los ojos mientras amanecía, tenía miedo de que Coatl o Torunijé intentaran un asalto de último minuto, a pesar de estar dentro del círculo mi angustia crecía y crecía, los minutos para que amaneciera se pasaban como pasta seca en la garganta. Cuando por fin pude ver el sol, me quedé dormida.

Desperté alrededor de las siete de la tarde, aún quedaban ligeros rastros del sol. Me estiré perezosamente, mi cuerpo definitivamente había pasado una mala… ¿noche? Sonreí para mí, en realidad me estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos sin serlo, que curioso. Me quedé ahí, en la misma posición, esperando, seguramente Radek despertaría en cualquier momento. De repente me asalto un pensamiento escalofriante: ¿Y si Radek me había abandonado? Sacudí la cabeza imperiosamente ¿Cómo pensaba esas cosas? Seguí un rato más acostada, buscando alguna figura extraña en el techo de la vieja cabaña…entonces alguien jaló mi pie, grité, mientras intentaba asirme de algo para no salirme del círculo pero fue tarde, el rostro de Torunijé apareció encima de mí.

-Hola linda—me levanté de un brinco

-Pero si ustedes… es de día todavía—trataba de controlar mi voz, pero parecía un montón de maracas

-Un poco de sol no le hace daño a nadie ¿sabes?—noté que sus brazos tenían ligeras quemaduras, al igual que unas zonas de su rostro, se fue acercando a mí sigilosamente, yo retrocedía cada vez más y más, hasta que choque con algo, cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando que fuera la pared, o un árbol, o incluso un oso…me giré lentamente

-Hola Claudia—Coatl estaba un poco desarreglado, pero aún así podría haber pasado como si nada a cualquier restaurante elegante. Me asió por la cintura—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- sonrió y pude ver sus colmillos puntiagudos como espinas, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda—sabes has sido muy mala niña, eso de esconderte y lanzarnos hechizos no está bien,

-Yo…yo…

-No digas nada—me colocó un dedo en mis labios—pronto terminaré con esto, abrió su boca, entonces hubo un momento de distracción en el cual yo me pude zafar de sus brazos, intenté echar a correr, pero apenas di un paso cuando volvió a jalarme del brazo, y me volvió a atrapar de tal manera que mi espalda quedó contra su pecho, me aprisionó con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro, ladeo mi cabeza. Podía sentir la brisa de su respiración sobre mi yugular; intenté moverme, hacer algo para evitar su objetivo—Muéstrame tu cuello y deja que mis colmillos rompan la piel que impide que tu sangre sea para mí, y tu vida será eterna morirás cada mañana y renacerás al anochecer.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste…-acercó su boca aún más a mí oído—sé mía—genial ahora todo mundo quería que fuera su novia, estaría bien si no fueran ¡vampiros sedientos de sangre!

-¡Coatl!—el grito de Torunijé nos despabilo a los dos, todavía no había oscurecido del todo, pero pude notar el cabello de Arat revolviéndose debido a la pelea con su enemigo.

-¡Arat!—gritó Coatl

-¡Ahora no!—había sido lanzado al otro lado de la cabaña rompiendo la pared, se levantó y esquivó un golpe-¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-Y tú también lo vas a estar—Radek se encontraba lleno de tierra, en cierta manera se veía sensual…más de lo normal; seguramente leyó mis pensamientos (¿cómo podía pensar en eso en ese momento? No me lo pregunten) porque me sonrió complacido—déjala en paz.

-Veamos que tienes—me lanzó al suelo y se abalanzó hacia Radek, me incorporé rápidamente o al menos eso creí, pues más me tarde en levantarme cuando de nuevo estaba en el suelo, esta vez Arat fue el que me empujo, al parecer Torunijé iba hacia mí, pero mi ex me empujó y el vampiro cayó encima de él, lidiaban como dos luchadores.

-Claudia—dijo Arat—ve al círculo—yo asentí temerosa, me levanté de nuevo. Corrí, caminé o troté, en realidad no sé qué fue lo que hice, pero apenas di dos pasos cuando Coatl me tomó entre sus brazos y corríamos a toda velocidad

-¿Qué…?

-Sé buena niña ¿quieres?—me dijo con su encantadora sonrisa. De pronto me hallé volando por los aires, era como si Coatl se hubiera topado con un árbol que no vio. Mi cuerpo fue a estrellarse primero con una ventana la cual se hizo añicos, y después caí al rugoso suelo, cosa que provocó varios raspones en mi cuerpo. Una vez que hube verificado que no había más caídas, abrí los ojos lentamente, literalmente hablando yo no veía nada, la noche había caído demasiado rápido. Me levanté rápidamente, de hecho mi cuerpo lo reclamó, entré de nuevo a la cabaña para dirigirme al círculo, al parecer las parejas de pelea habían cambiado, ahora Coatl peleaba con Arat y Torunijé con Radek, un segundo después Radek me tomaba entre sus brazos y me desplazaba ligeramente a la derecha, sólo percibí como una sombra pasaba a gran velocidad cerca de nosotros y después había un ruido atronador.

-Ve al círculo

-¿Qué crees que es lo que tratado de hacer todo este tiempo?—me sonrió antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, y salir a seguir peleando, me levanté presurosa y cuando sólo faltaba un paso para llegar al círculo, me asieron del brazo y me levantaron cual niña chiquita, el rostro de Torunijé estaba sólo a uno centímetros del mío, sus ojos brillaban de una extraña manera…entonces se escuchó la explosión de algo, los dos giramos la cabeza para ver el extraño suceso, había fuego, Coatl salía de él con toda la camisa rasgada, pero con una sonrisa de triunfo

-No…no…-comencé a decir, no había rastro de Radek ni Arat—no…no…-de nuevo las estúpidas lágrimas cuando una sombra emergió del fuego, y se abalanzó contra Coatl, lo tumbó al suelo

-Las ventajas de ser híbrido, es que no le tengo tanto miedo al fuego como ustedes—le torció el brazo hacia atrás, el vampiro gritaba. Una fuerza potente golpeo el brazo de Torunijé provocando que me soltara, se frotaba el brazo, cuando de nuevo lo golpearon, pero esta vez cayó en el fuego…un grito violento inundó el ambiente, duró segundos, hasta que por fin cesó. No me había percatado, pero Radek me abrazaba fuertemente, Arat seguía tratando de controlar a Coatl, pero mientras el grito de Torunijé duró, la fuerza de Coatl incrementó

-Radek ayúdame—entre los dos intentaron someterlo, pero una fuerza extraña, si de por sí, hizo que Coatl se levantara y sacara a los dos volando, Arat cayó muy cerca del fuego y Radek en el umbral de la ventana. El vampiro clavó sus ojos en mí, nunca había visto algo así, era como ver la furia de todas sus víctimas juntada en sus ojos, me quedé helada, se acerco hacia mí, pero no hizo ademán de hacerme algo; arriba de mí se encontraba un pedazo de madera fuera de lugar, era ligeramente puntiagudo…se alejó, tardé alrededor de cinco segundos en saber lo que iba a hacer, se dirigió a Radek, lentamente

-No—susurre antes de levantarme rápidamente, por alguna razón ni Radek ni Arat se habían levantado, estaban inconscientes. Corrí y me interpuse en el camino de Coatl, estaba a menos de treinta centímetros de Radek

-Quítate de en medio

-No…no…

-¡Que te quites!

-¡No!—intentó darme una bofetada, pero milagrosamente la esquivé-¡No!

-Eres una terca—con su mano libre me tomó del cuello y me levantó unos cuanto centímetros del suelo, yo tomaba su muñeca con ambas manos intentado quitarme la presión que ejercía sobre mí., me lanzó contra la pared, mi cuerpo crujió y caí en el piso

-¡Radek!—grité, la sombra de Arat se movió rápidamente y quitó a su amigo del camino…la improvisada estaca atravesó el cuerpo de mi ex…me quedé boquiabierta…per aún respiraba, observando minuciosamente la escena, Coatl falló, el hombro de Arat manaba sangre, pero al menos seguía vivo. Coatl lo pateo en el abdomen, y el híbrido quedó a un lado de la puerta, me incorporé de nuevo. El enemigo no iba a detenerse en su empresa—Radek, Radek—jadeaba, Coatl se colocó a unos escasos centímetros de él

-Esto es por Torunijé—levantó la estaca

-¡No!—me abalancé sobre él, con un rápido movimiento me hizo a un lado y caí, milagrosamente, dentro del dichoso círculo. De nuevo volvió hacia su objetivo, cuando Radek ya se había levantado

-¿Quieres matarme bastardo?—tomó a Coatl por el cuello y comenzó a presionar, de alguna manera su piel pálida se estaba convirtiendo en morada…pero él actuó primero. Grité, o al menos eso creo, escuché como la estaca rompía cada fibra de su corazón…me miró y me sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo antes de caer al suelo entre polvo, cenizas, sangre y fuego…fuego, irónico, él siempre fue como el fuego, indomable e insaciable…por eso me buscó yo era lo único que podía saciarlo…sangre.

-¡RADEK! ¡RADEK!—de alguna manera creí que gritando conseguiría que se levantara, peleara y sonriera. En realidad no era malo, siempre me amó, desde que nos conocimos al menos…sólo era egoísta. Lástima que lo entendí demasiado tarde…


	14. The End of this Chapter

**14 **

**The End of this Chapter**

"I gave you my time  
I gave you my whole life  
I gave you my love, every dime  
They told me it was... a crime  
Do you remember?  
Or did it all go in vain..."

Perdí la noción del tiempo por días, lo único que recuerdo es ver como el sol consumía rápida y furiosamente el cuerpo de Radek, para convertirlo en un segundo en cenizas…cenizas que el viento barrió mientras escuchaba su llanto.

Arat cuidó de mí, como una enfermera cuida de algún paciente en estado vegetativo. Paulatinamente fui recuperándome, y recuerdo que lo primero que dije fue:

-Radek se fue

-Así es—dijo Arat mientras me abrazaba

-Es mi culpa—lloré

-No…

-¡Sí, sí lo es! De no ser por mí, Radek no hubiera muerto y tú no estarías metido en este lío

-Radek era un gran amigo…

-Deja de ser tan insensible—ese comentario lo hizo molestar

-¡¿Insensible?—Me alejó de él-¿quién fue la que me engaño? Y no con cualquiera sino con mi mejor amigo ¿cómo quieres que reaccione? Si ni siquiera sé porqué estoy aquí, cuidándote después de todo lo que hiciste…

-¡Entonces vete con Hel! ¡A ella si la amas ¿no?—estaba furiosa, me levanté y comencé a golpearle el pecho, el sólo me miraba con admiración

-¿Todo esto por celos?

-¡No fueron celos!—mis lágrimas se perdían en su ropa-¡Es que estuviste conmigo, ilusionándome y a la única que de verdad amas es a ella!—me tomó rápidamente de los puños para que dejara de golpearle, me jaló de las muñecas y nuestros rostros quedaron a sólo milímetros de distancia

-Escúchame bien, Hel está muerta—pude ver un odio consumado en sus ojos

-Pero eso no evita que la sigas amando—su rostro se descompuso y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se abstuvo de golpearme o algo por el estilo, pero me arrojo al suelo y él salió de ahí…por muchas horas.

-(-

Me quedé llorando, no salí del lugar en donde me había dejado…de hecho ni recuerdo en dónde estaba. Mi memoria borrosa recuerda algunos vitrales rotos, luces de hermosos colores acariciando mi cabello, incitándome a irme de aquel lugar, pero yo seguía ahí…sola, derrotada, hambrienta y sedienta. Morir ahí sería lo mejor que podía hacer para darle culto a aquellos que murieron por mí: Mi mamá y Radek.

-)-

En realidad no sé cuántos días pasé ahí en el suelo, en ese lugar de pesadilla, sin que Arat se preocupara siquiera por mí.

-Claudia—sentí su cálido aliento en mi oído—lo había sentido antes…en mi cuello, sabía que era él. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, articule una pregunta

-¿Vienes a vengarte?—mi voz sonó áspera

-No, para nada—acarició mi cabello—sé que tú no querías matar a Torunijé—me siguió acariciando. Volví a perder la conciencia.

-(-

Desperté en una lujosa cama con sábanas de seda, me estiré perezosamente y me incorporé. El espejo que se encontraba enfrente hacía notar que alguien había estado cuidando de mí minuciosamente, pues las imágenes borrosas que tenía anteriormente no daban pauta para que yo me encontrara en tan perfecto estado. Me levanté de la cama, sólo para notar, con vergüenza, que llevaba un camisón semitransparente ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Me acerqué al espejo para verme mejor, recorrí mi rostro, tenía algunos cuantos raspones y rasguños, supongo que eso era normal después de todo lo que había pasado, seguí estudiando cuando los noté, dos ligeros agujeros hacían su aparición en mi yugular, me los tapé y los volví a descubrir numerosas veces como si eso hiciera que se borraran…

-Vaya veo que ya te recuperaste—me giré bruscamente provocando que un frasco de perfume se cayera y rompiera. Coatl estaba frente a mí

-Pero…pero…-señalé el espejo

-No nos reflejamos ¿recuerdas?—me volví al espejo, eso me daba alivio, me reflejaba. De nuevo me giré bruscamente, estaba semidesnuda frente a Coatl, él se rió burlonamente de mí

-Por favor Claudia, llevas dos semanas semiconsciente, yo fui quien te cuido todo este tiempo, todos los secretos de tu cuerpo ya los vi

-Puerco—soltó otra risotada—Además te alimentaste de mí

-Y debo decir—en un parpadear apareció frente a mí, asiéndome por la cintura—que tu sangre es de las mejores que he probado

-Suéltame—lo hizo-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Arat? ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Son muchas preguntas, las responderé rápidamente, estás en mi casa, el idiota de Arat te dejó a tu suerte y ver a una chica tan indefensa me rompió el corazón, así que dije tener una hija no estaría nada mal

-¿Supongo entonces que conoces la palabra incesto?

-Claro—sonrió torcidamente—en cierta forma, muchas personas lo practican

-Lo último no te lo creo, hay otra razón por la cual estoy aquí

-Tengo que hablar contigo Claudia…

-No tienes que hablar con ella de nada—la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una mujer morena, con cabello rizado y extremadamente largo, ojos almendrados y un cuerpo que cualquier mortal envidiaría

-Claro que sí, ella tiene que saber sus opciones

-Te dije que ella era mía

-Hel, entiende…

-¿Hel?—mi voz se quebró por la pregunta

-Así es—la mujer se me acercó e inmediatamente yo retrocedí, algo en su mirada me asustaba

-¿Me tienes miedo?—no respondí, estiró su mano hasta que rozó mi mejilla, soltó un suspiro—Está bien, dile—y acto seguido desapareció. Coatl se acercó lentamente

-Creí que estaba muerta—señalé la puerta

-Para ti y Arat, y en su mayoría de los vampiros sí. —Respiraba entrecortadamente—Cálmate

-¿Qué quiere esa mujer de mí?—él soltó un suspiro

-Está celosa, digamos que siempre ha sido posesiva…

-Espera ¿está celosa porque fui novia de Arat después de que ella desapareció?

-¿Sabes? Me gustó el "fui". Sí en esencia es eso, y pues debido a eso…

-Me quiere matar

-En realidad quiere alimentarse de ti y absorber tu vida lentamente

-Gracias por la dramatización

-De nada. Pero tienes otra opción

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

-Ser mía y dejar que te convierta en uno de nosotros—mi cara de incredulidad lo hizo sonreír

-¿Estás loco? Hace unos días querías matarme ¡y ahora quieres que sea parte de tu harem!

-Es lo único que te salvará—me jaló de la muñeca—no quiero ver una vida tan bella y hermosa consumida en otra mujer hermosa

-Prefiero eso, a estar con el hipócrita que tenía planeado matarme

-Ya decidió—Hel apareció de la nada

-Espera…

-No, ya he esperado suficiente, meses desde que te dije que me la trajeras

-¡¿Qué? ¿Meses?—Miré a Coatl

-Así es niña, todo esto es por mí…

-Así que estuviste viva todo este tiempo—Arat apareció en el umbral de la puerta, comenzaba a odiar eso, la gente estaba frecuentando aparecer y desaparecer de mi vida muy repentinamente

-Cielo—Hel corrió hacia él, pero mi ex la mantuvo apartada con su brazo

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te busqué?

-Yo lo sé, pero no podía contactarme contigo, lo tenía estrictamente prohibido

-Pero cazar a Claudia ¿eso sí lo podías hacer?—algo estaba mal, Arat hablaba demasiado bajo, como queriendo contener muchos pensamientos y sentimientos que se habían acumulado por años-¿No prometimos que siempre nos encontraríamos?

-Arat, cielo entiende—intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero este sostuvo su mano por la muñeca

-Te busqué por años y ahora apareces para matar a otra persona que amo—Hel zafó bruscamente su mano

-Yo soy la única persona que te ha amado ¡ella es una mortal!

-¡Desapareciste por años!

-¡¿Y ella puede ocupar mi lugar?—no tuve tiempo de ver nada, cuando Coatl me abrazaba protectoramente entre sus brazos y el espejo se rompía debido a que Hel le había dado un puñetazo

-¡Eres una traicionera! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Por ti!—Hel soltó lágrimas de sangre que manchaban su hermosa piel morena-¡Por nadie más lo haría que por ti! ¡Todo lo que he hecho ha sido en vano, todo por esa zorra!

-Eres una egoísta

-¡TODO LO QUE HE HECHO HA SIDO ÚNICAMENTE POR TI!

-(-(-(-(-(-

Ahora si me llegó la inspiración, espero que lo disfruten.

Manfariel


	15. Un hasta nunca

**15**

**Un hasta nunca**

"Somewhere in time I will find you

And love you again"

Mis manos estaban fuertemente agarradas de los brazos de Coatl, algo malo iba a pasar y seguro alguien terminaría lastimado, como ha pasado en los últimos meses.

-¿Por qué no diste signos de vida?-pregunto Arat-Algo, cualquier cosa hubiera servido para calmar la tristeza que me consumía

-Me dejaron vivir, después de que había roto una de nuestras más prestigiosas reglas-Hel seguía llorando-pero a cambio me prohibieron volver a hacer contacto contigo. Muchas veces estuve cerca de ti, pero no me atreví a romper el contrato, me hubieran matado en segundos-Arat miraba al suelo-y luego la viste-me señaló-viste a esa mocosa y quedaste prendado de ella…en ese momento algo me incendió por dentro, algo…

-Tú fuiste la que recluto a Coatl y Torunijé ¿cierto?- la voz de mi ex sonó como el eco de una caverna

-Me moría…me muero de celos, y tú eres mío Arat, eso jamás, jamás lo olvides-levantó un dedo amenazador hacia él

-Desapareciste, y tú querías que te siguiera amando… ¡no eres una deidad a la que se le tenga que rendir culto!-los ojos de Hel se abrieron descomunalmente y mostró sus afilados dientes cual bestia. Coatl me asió más contra sí

-¡Debería serlo para ti!-se abalanzó sobre Arat

-¡No!-chillé. Arat fue empujado fuera de la habitación

-Claudia, tienes que quedarte aquí ¿entiendes?-Coatl me dijo al odio y ni siquiera me dio el tiempo de responder cuando salió disparado. Me quedé por algunos segundos temblando de pies a cabeza. Debía hacer algo, no podía quedarme ahí esperando el resultado. Armándome de mucho valor salí de la habitación, una escalera de caracol nacía a mis pies, la descendí lentamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido pues repentinamente la casa había caído en un silencio sepulcral.

Cuando terminé de descender los dos escalones que restaban, la amplia y lujosa sala estaba hecha un desastre, pues los cuadros se encontraban en el piso, había cristales hechos añicos. Seguí mi camino con cuidado de no cortarme los pies, cuando algo me hizo voltear hacia mi espalda…nada. Seguí caminando, tratando de escuchar pues los latidos de mi corazón me lo impedían

-Que hermosa melodía-la nuca se me erizo- el latido de un corazón agonizante-volví a mirar a mi espalda, pero de nuevo no había nada, esta vez estaba segura de que Hel estaba muy, muy cerca…una risilla-Tú nunca podrás ser lo suficientemente buena-unas huesudas manos se apoderaron de mis hombros estampándome contra la pared. Los ojos avellana me miraban con un profundo odio, mientras traba de controlar mi respiración entrecortada- él es mío- cuando su boca se acercó a mi cuello lo único que hice fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos, pero un rugido indescriptible hizo que los volviera a abrir. Todavía me encontraba contra la pared, pero ya nadie me sometía. Frente a mí Arat elevaba a Hel por el cuello unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Todo esto es por celos!-poco faltaba para que considerara a mi ex una bestia, sus ojos inyectados de sangre, sus venas resaltaban por el esfuerzo de sostener a su víctima y su boca estaba muy abierta mostrando sus hermosos colmillos. Pero un segundo después ambos cayeron. Coatl arremató contra Arat, inconscientemente corrí hacia ellos

-¡NO! ¡VETE!-escuché a Arat, pero por alguna razón no obedecí y me acerqué más, los tres se revolvían como en una orgía. En ese momento, Coatl emergió de la pelea y me tomó entre brazos

-¡NO! ¡Suéltame!-pataleé y golpeé

-Qué necia eres-me cargo como costal, observé cómo nos alejábamos de los otros dos.

-¡Coatl, bájame! ¡Lo va a matar!

-Si te dejo ahí va a matar a los dos

-¡Coatl!-Hel apareció detrás de nosotros- Dame a la niña

-Esto es asunto entre Arat y tú, Claudia no tienen nada que ver-me depositó en el suelo y me colocó detrás de su espalda

-Me robó su amor, escucha Hel, a mí tampoco me agrada Arat, pero…- le dio una cachetada

-¿De qué lado estás?

-Del de la lógica- la miró penetrantemente- y tú mi querida Hel, ya la perdiste y todo por celos, se abalanzó sobre ella. Esto los distrajo los suficiente para que de nuevo echara a correr hacia la casa, pues cuando Coatl me había cargado salimos a la oscura calle, entré a la sala, esta vez sin la menor preocupación de lastimarme

-¿Arat?-nada-¿Arat?-escuché un quejido proveniente de la cocina. Mi ex se encontraba sobre la mesa-¿Estás bien?-me acerqué, tenía algunas cortadas en su rostro y brazos, se incorporó con una mueca de dolor

-¿Dónde están?

-Afuera, peleando

-Escúchame Claudia-me tomó de las manos- no sé cuánto tiempo más podré protegerte, así que te pido que te vayas lo más pronto posible

-No…

-¡Escúchame!-me miró con ojos de ternura- Te amo Claudia y por eso quiero que vivas

-¡Conviérteme en uno de ustedes!

-¡No!

-¡Todo esto acabará!

-¡No!-me empujó-¡Jamás!

-Lamento interrumpir su discusión amorosa- Hel apareció en el umbral de la puerta, Arat me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló hacia sí. Su pulcra apariencia ya no lo era del todo, estaba desaliñada y furiosa poco le faltaba para verse como un perro rabioso- Esto se acaba con tu muerte niña

-Haz lo que te dije-me susurró Arat

-¡Ja! Jamás podrá salir de aquí al menos no viva

-¿Y…Coatl?-alcancé a formular

-Se le unió a Torunijé y a Radek-me tuve que tapar la boca para no dejar escapar un grito, Hel sonrió como una demente antes de intentar abalanzarse contra mí, Arat me empujó y contuvo a la otra

-¡VETE!-esta vez obedecí y salí corriendo de la casa, cuando un bulto me detuvo. La melena dorada de Coatl me detuvo, estaba empapada de sangre, aún respiraba me arrodillé

-¿Coatl?

-Hola linda…-hablaba con dificultad

-Te vas a poner bien

-No, no es cierto-miró su pecho, un palo de madera convertido en estaca atravesaba su pecho-fue un placer conocerte…-me acarició la mejilla-y vive-fue lo último que me dijo antes de que su mano fuerte cayera pesadamente sobre el pavimento. No me permití ni siquiera una lágrima pues rápidamente quité, con mucho esfuerzo, la estaca de su corazón y corrí de vuelta a la casa.

-(-

-Se acabó-lo tenía sometido contra el suelo- Esa niña morirá Arat y tú serás mío

-Estás loca-dijo con mucho esfuerzo

-Por ti

-¡Ey loca!-grité desde la puerta, ambos me miraron- ¿Me quieres ven por mí?-mi incitación funcionó, Hel se colocó cual tigre en cuatro patas y corrió hacia mí, levanté la estaca e intenté clavársela, pero su mano sostuvo y retorció la mía, provocando que soltara la estaca

-¿Crees que me ibas a ganar?-rechinó en mi oído

-No, pero él sí-no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando la estaca atravesó su cuerpo. Me soltó lentamente y miró hacia atrás

-¿Por qué?-preguntó a Arat

-Porque ya no te amo-su cuerpo moreno comenzó a caer sobre el pulido mármol, como un árbol sobre la nieve. Y ahí terminaron mis problemas con los vampiros.

Busqué los ojos tranquilizantes de Arat, pero éste también yacía sobre el suelo.

* * *

Puff sí tenía un poco que no actualizaba, dudas, comentarios, etc. Son bien recibidos

Manfariel


End file.
